Un alma pura
by Talia43
Summary: Continuación de Un oscuro secreto. Ha pasado un mes desde que K-woldemor fuera a por Mikey, pero esa paz se ve interrumpida. Nuevos enemigos aparecen pero por suerte nuevos y viejos amigos estarán ahí para ayudar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí, porfin está, Un oscuro secreto parte 2. Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan (que infantil soy, como Mikey) siento mucho el mal título y en esta historia habrá nuevos personajes, tanto aliados como enemigos, a la vez que viejos. Poderes nuevos, nuevas aventuras, batallas y sobre todo, el empeño de los demonios por nuestro pequeño Mikey. Habrá de todo (incluso un poco de romance en los personajes a parte) y solo espero que os guste.

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuatro tortugas ninjas se encontraban en las oscuras calles de NY. Estas saltaban por los tejados dando saltos y volteretas, o al menos tres de ellas. Una pequeña tortuga de bandana naranja con ojos azules y pecas iba detrás de las otras tortugas dando unos saltos pequeñitos y no trataba de moverse mucho. En su pecho aún tenía vendas blancas. Al saltar un edificio Mikey sintió una punzada en su pecho y paró un momento. Donnie se dio cuenta.

\- Mikey ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Donnie. Los demás se giraron para ver al nombrado.

-Si si, es sólo que necesito descansar un momento.- sus hermanos se acercaron.

-Si quieres podemos volver a casa.- dijo Leo.

-Chicos no os preocupéis. Estoy bien.

-Mikey, hace un mes un demonio gigante te clavó una espada en todo el pecho.- le dijo Raph.

-Vale vale, diez minutos más y volvemos a casa, lo prometo.

-Mikey.- suspiraron los tres a la vez.

-Porfi.- puso sus ojitos de cachorro, cosa que los demás no se pudieron resistir.

-Está bien.- dijo Leo rendido.

-Yupiii.- gritó Mikey y salió corriendo con sus hermanos detrás.

En uno de los oscuros callejones de NY una sombra oscura se encontraba acorralado por un chico de unos 15 años de pelo negro y piel gris. Sus ojos eran negros con pupilas blancas. Llevaba una camisa y chaqueta negra con una corbata roja y unos vaqueros y zapatos negros.

-Ja ja, ¿en serio eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- preguntó con burla el chico. La sombra se adelantó al chico y dejó ver a un demonio parecido a una gárgola y gritó- Je, bueno a ver si sabes hacer algo más.- el demonio se lanzó hacia el chico, y éste al ver sus intenciones, sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Sacó una pequeña navaja y se la clavó en el hombro. El demonio miró al chico e iba a por él cuando de debajo de su corbata sacó un collar con una gema negra en él. La gema se iluminó y salió un rayo blanco que absorbió al demonio. El chico acercó el collar a su rostro.

-Otro demonio menos. No ha sido nada ante el gran y asombroso...

-FREEEEEED!- un adolescente de 15 años de cabello y ojos marrón y piel blanca apareció en el callejón y gritó con enfado el nombre del chico-Sabes de sobra que no puedes enfrentarte con armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Oh vamos Freddy.- Fred se acercó al chico. Tenía un jersey blanco con unos vaqueros y zapatos azules.

-Eso a estado mal Fred.- un hombre apareció de repente delante de los dos chicos. Era alto y tenía el pelo blanco y ojos marrones. Llevaba una camisa y pantalón marrón y zapatos negros. Tenía unos 25 años.

-Vamos Lenny, así es más divertido.

-Y más peligroso.- añadió Freddy.

-No dejan tener a uno un poco de diversión.- se cruzó de brazos.

-No va a aprender- Lenny sacudió la cabeza negativamente-. ¿Cuántos son hoy?- le preguntó a Freddy.

-Nosotros tres y los otros cogieron cinco.- le miró.

-Bien, vamos a seguir buscando.

-¿Por qué habrán tantos demonios últimamente?- preguntó Fred poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Debe ser por ese chico que nos dijo Rev.- comentó Freddy. En eso el collar azul de Lenny empezó a brillar.

-Es de Rev- dijo-. Vamos!- y dicho eso los tres fueron por los tejados.

-Chicos, parad.- ordenó Leo. Se acercaron al borde de un edificio y vieron a los dragones púrpura robando un local.

-Genial, algo de diversión.- estrelló su puño contra su mano.

-Mikey, tú quédate aquí y nosotros vamos a abajo.- los tres asintieron. Los chicos iban a bajar pero vieron a su hermano un poco triste.

-Tranquilo, le patearemos el culo a alguno de tu parte.- dijo Raphael. Mikey sonrió y los chicos bajaron. Mikey se quedó mirando sus hermanos en acción cuando escuchó un ruido. Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada, pero escuchó otro ruido en un callejón que había cerca. Decidió bajar para ver que había allí. Al bajar no vio nada raro, pero cuando iba a subir por la escalera de incendios un rugido inhumano sonó detrás suya. Cogió los nunchakus y dio la vuelta para ver quién había echo ese ruido. Pero una mano gigante le dio en toda la cara, lanzandolo despedido hacia la pared. Ante el gran impacto Mikey se sintió desorientado y cerró los ojos. Una especie de demonio con forma de perro se iba acercando a Mikey lentamente mientras gruñia. Sus ojos rojos rubí le miraban directo, y la saliva que salía de su boca y que colgaba de esos colmillos tan afilados. Se paró a cinco metros de Mikey y sólo cuando abrió los ojos, se lanzó de lleno a por él. Mikey sólo cerró los ojos y gritó, gritó tan fuerte como podían sus pulmones.

-¿Habéis oído eso?- preguntó Raph al escuchar el grito de su hermanito. Los tres se miraron a la vez y dejaron a los dragones púrpura en el suelo y acto seguido corrieron en dirección a donde estaba Mikey. Se asustaron cuando no vieron a su hermano allí.

-¡MIKEY!- gritó Donnie para llamarlo, pero un gruñido del callejón les sorprendió. Llenos de miedo fueron a ver que pasaba y se encontraron a una especie de perro que iba a atacar a Mikey, pero una figura pequeña en medio se lo impedía. Este sujetaba un colar con una gema naranja que hacia que el demonio se estuviera dentro. Un rayo de luz blanco salió del cristal y al segundo siguiente el demonio ya no estaba. Los chicos corrieron hasta donde su hermano.

-Mikey, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Raph.

-Si...eso creo.- Raph le ayudó a levantarse. Los cuatro miraron quién era el que había protegido, y se sorprendieron al ver quién era.

-Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo.- saludó la figura.

-Rev!- exclamaron los chicos con alegría- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Leo.

-Ahora es a lo que me dedico, a capturar demonios.

-¿Y los demás también?- preguntó Mikey. Pero un gruñido en la oscuridad les puso en alerta.

-Es mejor que vayamos a un sitio más seguro- dijo Rev-. Lo digo por Mikey.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Donnie.

-A que al parecer todos los demonios de NY le buscan a él.- dijo Rev mientras señalaba a Mikey.

-Nos lo explicaras todo en casa Rev- dijo Leo mientras levantaba una tapa de alcantarilla-. Vamos.- dicho eso los cinco desaparecieron entre las cloacas de NY.


	2. tres nuevos amigos

Halo jóvenes ninjas. Aquí el segundo episodio de la historia. No he tenido mucha inspiración en esta historia por eso escribo los capítulos tan cortos, pero cuando mis musas lleguen de sus vacaciones esta historia tendrá salseo, lo juro. Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las tortugas habían llegado a su guarida, donde los esperaba April y Casey.

-Hola chicos.- saludo al verlos.

-Si que tardasteis.- les dijo Casey.

-Es que tuvimos un pequeño...contratiempo.- dijo Donnie.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó April. El maestro Splinter al escuchar las voces de sus hijos salió del Do-jo para verles, pero él, al igual que April y Casey se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a un acompañante.

-Hola- saludó Rev-. Cuanto tiempo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Casey. Rev puso mala cara.

-Veo que tú mucha educación no tienes.- Raph y los chicos se echaron a reir por el comentario del niño.

-Rev.- el maestro Splinter se adelantó un poco para ver a todos.

-Hola señor Splinter.- Rev hizo una reverencia japonesa.

-¿Quién te enseñó eso?- preguntó Leo.

-Una de las chicas guardianas es japonesa, y me enseñó.

-Dinos a qué se debe tu visita Rev.- le dijo el maestro Splinter.

-A los demonios- dijo-. Desde que nos ayudasteis hace un mes a subir al cielo hemos sido todos guardianes del cielo y de la tierra. Ahora estamos esparcidos por toda América, pero hay más como nosotros, y de vuestra edad- todos se sentaron en el sofá (viejos tiempos xD) para escuchar atentamente a Rev-. Vereis, desde hace unas semanas han estado apareciendo numerosos demonios por aquí, y eso se debe a que buscan algo en particular, o mejor dicho a alguien.- todos sabían que se refería a Mikey.

-Como no.- Raphael y April le dieron un codazo cada uno a Casey, el cual se quejó.

-Como iba diciendo, los demonios son muy altos por aquí, así que estamos aquí para cogerlos y destruirlos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Mikey curioso.

-Con esto- enseñó su amuleto que era naranja-. Esto es un collar especial que le da a cada uno que lo posea un poder especial para destruir al demonio. El mío por ejemplo me permite telepra...teletanatr...teletram... me deja ir a donde quiera en segundos. Además cuando atrapas al demonio su energía se mete aquí dentro y te hace más fuerte.- todos se quedaron mudos ante eso.

-Lo que quieres decir es que ahora han vuelto miles de demonio como el de antes para atraparme por mi alma- Rev asintió ante lo que dijo Mikey-. Pues que guay. Genial. Ya tenía ganas de que me quisieran atrapar.- dijo con ironía.

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que te pase nada.- una voz desconocida sonó en la puerta de la guarida. Los chicos se pusieron alerta. Vieron a un adolescente de piel gris y pelo y ojos negros.

-Tranquilos, está de nuestra parte- Rev les tranquilizó-. Se llama Fred.

-Hola.- saludó. De detrás suya salió un chaval de piel algo morena y cabello marrón con ojos azules.

-Al menos podías pedir permiso y avisar.- le dijo.

-Vamos Freddy no seas así.- se quejó el de piel gris.

-¿Y estos dos de qué van?- preguntó Raph.

-De nada- un hombre de edad apareció-. Siento mucho esta intrusión pero he visto tu aviso Rev.

-A sí- les señaló a Mikey-. Este es el chico del que os hablaba, Michelangelo.

-Un gusto chaval- Fred le extendió la mano. Mikey hizo lo mismo y chocaron los puños al final-.¿Sabes? Creo que me vas a caer bien.

-Hola, yo soy Freddy.- se presentó a los demás.

-Encantado, yo soy Leonardo- se estrecharon la mano-. Ellos son Raphael, Donatello, April y Casey- presentó a sus hermanos y amigos-. Y él es el maestro Splinter.- señaló a su maestro.

-Encantado- se saludó el adulto a la rata-. Me llamo Lenny.

-Igualmente.- dijo Splinter.

-Y vosotros sois amigos de Rev, no?- dijo Raph.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué os parecéis tanto?- preguntó Casey.

-Por que somos hermanos.- contestó Fred.

-Gemelos para ser exactos.- dijo Freddy.

-Siento la pregunta pero ¿por que tienes la piel gris?- preguntó Mikey.

-A eso es que los dos nos morimos en un incendio. Yo quemado y él asfixiado, por eso tengo la piel así.- contó Fred.

-Perdón, no lo sabía.

-Da igual.- todos se sientan en el sofá.

-Eh, es como el collar de Rev.- Mikey señala el amuleto negro de Fred.

-Sí, este es mi collar.

-¿Y qué haces?- le preguntó Raphael.

-Bueno amigo yo puedo hacer esto.- Fred empezó a flotar en el aire.

-Ala.- exclamó Mikey.

-Y yo puedo leer la mente, pero sólo la de los demonios.- dijo Freddy mientras enseñaba su collar marrón.

-Vaya, eso debe serte útil.- dijo Leo.

-Sí.

-¿Y usted que hace?- preguntó Donatello a Lenny.

-Mi collar me permite comunicarme con los demás. Hace mucho tiempo que no utilizo el poder del collar.

-Oye Rev- el nombrado miró a Mikey-, ¿y los demás?

-A sí. Kai, Lloyd y yo seguimos en NY; Max y Ellie están en Europa y Reik y Vicky están en california.

-Que pena, ya no estáis juntos.

-No, pero hay veces que nos hablamos en tiempos libres. Por cierto, les he avisado a ellos también. No os importa, no?

-En absoluto.- dijo Splinter.

-Gracias.- dijeron Lenny y Freddy a la vez.

-Por fin un poco de relajación.- Fred cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si no te metieras a luchar con los demonios cuerpo a cuerpo no estarías tan cansado.- le regaño su hermano. Todos rieron ante eso.

-Mikey, déjame ver tu brazo.- Rev se acercó para ver el brazo de Mikey.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mikey.

-Estoy comprobando que no tienes ninguna herida. Por suerte solo tienes un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-¿Eh?- Mikey pasó su mano por la mejilla y pudo notar un pequeño corte no muy profundo. Los chicos se acercaron a verlo.

-No pasa nada, no es grave. Pero ahora tenemos que tener más cuidado.

-¿Por?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Hemos descubierto que hay diferentes tipos de demonios.

-Como los Terrior, los Uncubos, las Temarias...- empezó Fred.

-Vale vale, para ya tío.- dijo Casey.

-Lo que mi hermano intenta decir es que dependiendo de que demonio es hay que tener un cuidado diferente.- dijo Freddy.

-¿Y cómo son?- todos miraron a Mikey con cara de confusos- Qué, ya que vienen a por mí por lo menos me informo un poco.

-Vaya, eres prevenido.- dijo Fred.

-Si, ahora.- ironizó Raphael.

-Eh.- se quejó Mikey.

Todos en la guarida estaban riendo ante lo dicho por el menor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dos sombras estaban saltando por los tejados de NY.

-Vamos Lloyd, hay demonios que atrapar.- Kai se paró en el borde de un edificio con Lloyd detrás suya. Este movió sus manos para decirle algo.

-Si si, ya se que estás vigilando por si ves a "él", pero eso no quita que...- de repente los collares que llevaban los dos en el cuello empezó a brillar. El de Kai era verde y el de Lloyd era azul. Cogieron las gemas con las dos manos y una voz salió.

-Chicos.- era una voz de mujer.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?- preguntó Kai.

-Es Freddy, nos ha llamado para que vayamos a donde están ellos ahora. ¿Sabéis poner el localizador?

-Claro que sí. Ahora vamos- dicho eso las gemas se apagaron-. Vamos a verles otra vez- Lloyd hizo gestos con las manos-. Si ahora mismo- acercó su gema a su frente y cerró los ojos. Después los abrió-. Por aquí.- Kai empezó a guiar a Lloyd por las azoteas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aquí el episodio de hoy. Intentare hacerlos más largos a partir de ahora y si no lo subí antes es por mi otra historia (y el colegio obviamente) así que tranquilos, habrá acción y dolor para todas las tortugas, no se escapará ninguna. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	3. estando en problemas

Halo jóvenes ninjas. Aquí vengo con la historia "Un alma pura". Al parecer mis musas han vuelto y me he puesto a escribir antes de que se fueran. En este cap habrá un nuevo personaje que será e gran ayuda a los chicos. Y esta historia será más oscura que la primera y habrá tortura, mucha tortura. XD. Bueno dejando mis tonterías a un lado nos leemos abajo como siempre y que empiece el show.

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las tortugas y sus amigos estaban en la guarida junto con sus nuevos amigos: Freddy, Fred y Leny. Rev estaba sentado en el sofá (xD lo entendéis, no?) junto a Mikey.

-¿Van a tardar mucho?- preguntó Raph de brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé.- dijo Fred.

-Seguro que Kai y Lloyd no tardarán mucho en llegar.- dijo positivamente Rev.

-¿He escuchado a alguien decir mi nombre?- una vocecita sonó en la entrada de la guarida. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia esa dirección y se toparon con Kai y Lloyd.

-Foxy! Lloyd!- exclamó feliz Kai al ver a sus amigos.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Fred con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tuvimos un pequeño contra tiempo.- dijo nervioso Kai.

-Un demonio, verdad?- preguntó Leny.

-Aaahhh...sí.- agachó su cabeza. Leny rió.

-Me sorprende que unos niños tan pequeños como vosotros sean guardianes.

-Eso es por que somos increíbles.- puso pose de super héroe. Todos rieron.

-Hola Lloyd.- saludo Mikey al chico. Esté mostró una sonrisa y sacudió la mano.

-No habéis cambiado nada.- comentó Leo a los chicos.

-Leo ha pasado solo un mes. Que te esperabas, ¿que fueran ya mayores de edad?- dijo Raph con su típico sarcasmo. Los niños rieron.

-Kai, ¿cómo nos encontrastes?- preguntó Donnie.

-Ah es por mi poder- les enseñó su gema-. Tengo el poder del ojo de la gema. Me permite ver todo. Para eso tengo que colocarla en mi frente y concentrarme en lo que quiero ver.

-Tiene que hacer todo eso.- dijo Fred con burla.

-Por que estoy aún empezando con mi poder.- exclamó Kai.

-Si si.- Kai estaba por abrir la boca cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-¿No podéis estar ni cinco minutos juntos sin pelear?- una voz suave y armoniosa se escuchó en la guarida. Se encontraron con una chica de unos 16 años, pelo rubio, largo y voluminoso hasta casi al final de la espalda. Tenía unos ojos color azul y piel blanca. Llevaba puesto un short azul y una camisa larga color salmón con una tela fina por encima y unas zapatillas. En la parte derecha de su cabeza tenía una pequeña trenza hasta la nuca.

-Ha empezado él.- dijo Kai señalando a Fred. Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica.

-Jejeje, siempre seréis asi.- Casey se puso delante suya con una sonrisa.

-Hola rubita, encantado de conocerte.

-Eh tú. ¡Apartate de mi novia!- gritó Fred mientras se levantaba y empujaba a Casey para ponerse delante de su novia.

-¿Novia?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Así es- dijo alegremente la chica-. Me llamo Joy.- se presentó a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Encantado de conocerte- dijo Leo-. Yo soy Leonardo y estos son Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo.- señaló a los nombrados.

-Hola Joy. Me alegra conocerte.- dijo Mikey con su sonrisa y dando la mano a Joy. Esta le estrechó la mano.

-Eh, ¿por qué a él le dejas y a mi no?- preguntó Casey molesto.

-Por que él no representa ninguna amenaza y por que me fío.- dijo indiferente Fred. Mikey ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres con amenaza?- todos se echaron a reír menos Mikey- ¿Qué?

-Nada hermano, nada.- le dijo Donnie. Al cabo de un minuto se les pasó la risa. En eso el collar de Leny empezó a brillar.

-Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir. No os metáis en problemas- miró a Fred-. Y eso lo digo por ti Fred.

-Si Leny.

-Y lo peor es que es el mayor.- le susurró Freddy a Leo.

-Bueno chicos adiós, y cuidad de ellos.- dijo refiriéndose a las tortugas.

-Seremos los mejores guardaespaldas del mundo.- dijo Kai haciendo una pose militar.

-Me fío de vosotros.- y desapareció. Freddy miró a Joy.

-¿Y el resto?- le preguntó.

-A si. Jane al final no puede venir por un Dracoor en europa, y nuestro amiguito está en la base.

-¿Haciendo qué?- Joy levantó una ceja con una sonrisa- Ah claro.

-Bueno hijos míos, os dejaré charlar un rato con vuestros nuevos amigos- dijo el maestro Splinter mientras iba caminando a su habitación pero se paró y giró la cabeza-. No hagáis escándalos.- dijo con voz seria.

-Hai Sensei.- dijeron los cuatro a la vez junto con April. Casey sólo dijo el hai para imitar un poco a sus amigos. Splinter entró en el Dojo y cerró la puerta.

-¿Sois japoneses?- preguntó Freddy.

-Sí.- dijo Leo.

-Y ninjas- dijo Mikey mientras se levantaba de un salto e hizo una kata, pero al levantarse tan bruscamente le dio una punzada-. Ay.- se quejó.

-Eso te pasa por hacer el idiota.- le dijo Raph mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

-No hacía el idiota, yo les estaba...- pero Mikey escuchó un susurro. Parecía un grito. Paró en el acto y miró extrañado a la salida.

-¿Mikey?- le preguntó Raph por su extraña reacción.

-Sssshhhhh. ¿No lo escuchais?- todos prestaron atención- Es como un grito.- susurró.

-Mikey yo n- pero Donnie le tapó la boca a Raph- Mmmm...

-Raph, yo también lo escucho. Suena a...- Mikey vio en la oscuridad lo que era.

-DEMONIO!- gritó mientras señalaba a la salida. Todos miraron hacia allí y vieron a un perro con piel quemada que conocían bien.

-Es un Terrior.- dijo Rev.

-Lo hemos visto, amigo.- dijo Casey mientras cogía su bate.

-Bah, solo es uno, no va a dar tanto trabajo- dijo Fred, pero dicho eso cuatro demonios más como ese aparecieron. Miraron a Fred-. Vaya...

-Chicos, a la carga. Mikey, quédate aquí.- ordenó Leo mirando a Mikey.

-Venga Leo...- se quejó.

-Quédate aquí o te pego con cemento.- dijo Raph y salió al ataque junto a sus hermanos.

-Kai, Rev, Lloyd, quedaos con él.- dijo Freddy para ir a luchar. April y Casey se encargaron de uno, Raph y Donnie de otro, Joy y Fred de uno y Freddy y Leo al otro. Los chicos utilizaban sus armas mientras que los otros utilizaban sus collares con sus poderes.

-Espera, no había cinco?- preguntó Rev. Y justo después saltó por detrás suya el perro que faltaba. Lloyd empujó a Mikey para que no le hiciera daño.

-Lloyd, Rev vamos.- los tres empezaron a luchar contra el demonio. Intentaban atraparlo con sus gemas pero no podían.

A los chicos no le iban nada mal. Fred flotaba en el aire para distraer al perro mientras Joy se concentraba en sus collar.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Fred. Al instante Joy levantó su collar y una cegadora luz salió de él. El demonio lanzó un grito y fue absorbido por la gema.

-Un demonio menos.- dijo Joy. Fred se acercó a su novia y le rodeó los hombros.

Leo y Freddy se movían bastante bien.

-Leo, a la derecha.- Freddy le decía a donde se dirigía el demonio y Leo lo evitaba dando volteretas y le daba un espadazo.

-Si.- Leo se movió a la izquierda y le cortó la espalda, dejando al demonio débil.

-Muy bien Leo. Ahora es mi turno.- levantó su collar y la luz salió de allí. El demonio quedó atrapado.

-Bien hecho.- se acercó a Leo y chocaron las manos.

Casey y April ya habían debilitado al demonio al igual que Raph y Donnie, pero Raph recibió un pequeño corte en su brazo. Enfurecido empezó a darle puñetazos a diestra y siniestra mientras Donnie se agarraba la cara con la mano y negaba con la cabeza. Joy y Fred ya estaban listos para hacerlos desaparecer pero uno de ellos aún daba guerra. Los chicos empezaron a luchar contra él.

Sin embargo a los niños no les iba bien. Lloyd cayó al suelo y Rev también por el agotamiento. Kai luchaba con volteretas pero no le hacía daño. El perro dio un zarpazo y cayó al suelo.

-Aahhh...- Kai estaba aterrado. El perro estaba encima suya y estaba a punto de morderle cuando un nunchaku lo empujó a la tele.

-De eso nada.- Mikey estaba en pose de ataque con su mano derecha armada con su nunchaku. El perro abrió la boca para mostrar esos temidos dientes y se lanzó corriendo hacia él.

-¡MIKEY CUIDADO!- todos se giraron a ver a Mikey y pudieron ver la escena.

-Oh oh.- el perro demonio dio un salto dirigido a la cabeza de la tortuga, pero Mikey se agachó rápido y se fue a la derecha. Pero sintió un tirón en su costado.

-Debo tener cuidado con la herida.- dijo Mikey en voz alta, pero eso le provocó un momento de distracción.

-¡Mikey cuidado!- le advirtió su hermano, pero era demasiado tarde. El perro lo empujó contra la pared y se quedó sentado con su caparazón apoyado en la pared mientras el perro se acercaba lentamente.

-Oh no.- se acercaba cada vez más. Mikey cerro los ojos esperando el ataque del perro, pero pasaron los segundos y no pasó nada. Con valentía abrió los ojos y pudo verlo a un metro suyo mirándolo con su gran boca llena de dientes afilados con esa baba cayendo. Esto le extraño preocupadamente a Kai. El perro soltó unos gruñidos y salió impulsado hacia Mikey, pero una sombra salvadora se puso enfrente de la tortuga.

-¡Michelangelo!- gritó preocupado la sombra antes de salvar al pequeño. Todos reconocieron de inmediato quién era esa figura.

-¡Sensei!- sonrió Mikey y sus hermanos. Con un golpe de su bastón mandó a volar a la criatura. Ésta cayó de lado pero se puso de pie rápidamente. Sus ojos brillaron con un tono rojo y se lanzó corriendo a gran velocidad. El maestro Splinter se preparó para el ataque pero Lloyd se puso en medio con una cara seria y llena de determinación.

-¡LLOYD!- gritó Joy con preocupación.

El perro fue corriendo hacia Lloyd. Sus garras largas y afiladas sonaban cuando chocaban contra el suelo y soltaba rugidos amenazantes. Pero Lloyd estiró su brazo izquierdo cuando el demonio saltaba para atacar. Por arte de magia el perro se quedó flotando en el aire incapaz de salir de donde se encontraba. Intentaba mover sus patas y cabeza para moverse pero no podía. Lloyd se concentraba únicamente en el perro, pero para eso tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Su brazo empezaba a temblar. Rápidamente Rev se puso delante del perro y estaba dispuesto a apuntar su gema contra él pero alguien le detuvo.

-No Rev, para.- era Kai.

-Vale.- salió de enfrente del demonio.

-Leo, necesito tu espada.- miró serio a Leonardo.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó.

-Necesito que tú...bueno...mates al demonio.

-Espera, ¿¡qué!?- dijo incrédulo Leo.

-Lo que escuchas.

-Pero sabes perfectamente que si no se acaba con la gema ya no se puede coger su poder.- dijo Fred.

-Lo sé, pero necesito ver una cosa. Es muy importante.- Leo miró a los ojos a Kai y pudo ver que lo que decía era serio.

-Muy bien.- Leo saco su katana de su funda y se acercó al perro. Este le lanzó un ladrido de ira. Leo levanto la katana y con un corte hábil le dio en todo el pecho al demonio, haciendo así que acabase su vida. Lloyd bajó su brazo cansado y se puso de rodillas mientras respiraba profundamente. El perro cayó al suelo como un objeto pesado.

-Lloyd.- Rev y Kai fueron a ver al chico al igual que los gemelos y Joy.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Joy con voz suave y preocupada. Lloyd solo asintió mientras levantaba su cabeza y les daba una sonrisita.

-Lloyd, ha sido increíble- dijo Rev con emoción-. Has mejorado mucho.

-Sí. Y has aguantado bastante.- dijo Kai.

-Bien echo amigo. Pero intenta no esforzarte tanto. Aún eres nuevo con tu poder y el tuyo requiere mucha fuerza.- le dijo Fred.

Kai al comprobar que su amigo estaba bien se acercó al cuerpo inerte del perro. Mientras las tortugas se dirigían a Mikey que seguía sentado.

-Mikey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Leo.

-Si Leo.- Raph le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Seguro?- levantó una ceja.

-Que si.- Splinter se acercó.

-¿De veras hijo mío?- Mikey miró al techo.

-Sinceramente prefiero volver a luchar contra el demonio que estar los siguientes 10 minutos diciendo el mismo monosílabo a vuestras preguntas.- los chicos se rieron.

-Vale vale. Te creo y por eso me ahorraré la pregunta médica.- dijo Donnie levantando la mano en señal de paz.

-Mikey, la próxima vez que vuelvas a enfrentarte a un enemigo con una herida grave yo sí que me voy a comportar como el Terrior. Ya nos basta con Leo que se arriesgue en las batallas herido como para que sigas sus pasos como guerrero suicida.- le dijo Raph. Mikey sonrió al ver la cara de Leo hacia Raph.

-Raph eso lo hacemos los cuatro. Creo que lo llevamos en los genes.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia Kai que miraba cómo el demonio se iba volviendo polvo.

-¿Todo eso para polvo?- se quejó Raph.

-No, no es solo polvo.- Kai se llevó la joya a su frente y sus ojos tuvieron un color rojo.

-Pero qué...- Mikey estaba impresionado. Kai miraba muy serio a las cenizas del perro pero puso una cara de preocupación.

-Oh no. Chicos, venid.- absolutamente todos se acercaron.

-¿Ocurre algo Kai?- preguntó April.

-Sí. El Terrior tenía ojos.- los humanos fantasmas soltaron un susurro de preocupación.

-Pero si todos tenían.- dijo Mikey confuso.

-Kai no se refiere a eso- dijo Fred-. Verás, los Terrior no tienen visión, sino que a través del olor de las personas y el entorno manda siluetas a su mente para así poder guiarse. Los ojos de su cara se podían decir que son de adorno.- Fred empezó a flotar.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó April.

-Sí. Si este Terrior tenía ojos para ver significa que un demonio jefe tuvo que haber hecho el hechizo, y eso es malo. Y no sé por qué lo hizo.

-¿Pero por qué? Ni que así pudiera ver por él las cosas.- dijo Mikey. Entonces Kai lo entendió.

-YA SE- exclamó-. Es justo por eso Mikey, ver lo que el perro vea. Quería ver el camino hasta tu guarida y así poder cogerte. Por eso no te atacó antes, por que te necesitaba para ver la localización de tu casa.- todos tragaron saliva.

-Entonces ya no estamos seguros aquí.- dijo Donatello.

-No.- dijo Freddy con pena.

Splinter miraba preocupado a sus hijos. Ahora su hogar ya no era seguro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya caído bien Joy y la pareja que formé. Creedme tengo muchas cosas preparadas para ellos.

Por cierto estoy pensando en hacer una historia con las tortugas del 2003, pero primero haré una de mi Oc. Ya veremos cuando acabe mi otra historia.

Quiero agradecer a Akiane, leonarda hamato, mariana ochoa y a natis tmnt por leer y apoyar esta historia, y también si hay algún lector anónimo. A partir de ahora os pondré por aquí abajo para que veáis que vuestro apoyo es importante para mi. Gracias. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	4. el refugio y un nuevo amigo

Halo jóvenes ninja. Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap de esta gran serie. Siento mucho haber estado desaparecida pero no pude actualizar estas navidades por viajes familiares y celebraciones. Y además estoy castigada así que si veis que tardo mucho en actualizar es por eso. Pero bueno, os dejo que leáis la historia tranquilamente y que empiece el show.

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

PS: aquí es posible que aparezca mi personaje favorito de un gran videojuego. Eso dependerá de vosotros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces la guarida ya no es segura.

-No.- dijo Freddy con pena.

Los chicos estaban en su casa y recibieron una triste noticia, el lugar donde estaban ya era conocido por el demonio que los perseguía.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Raph con su mal genio.

-Podéis venir a nuestra guarida si queréis. Allí es seguro.- ofreció Rev.

-Si, a nosotros no nos importa.- dijo Freddy.

-Pero es que...- Leo no quería molestar a los chicos.

-Ni es que ni as qua- intervino Fred-. Ya me basta con mi hermano "el señor no quiero causar molestias" como para tener a otro. Vais a venir a nuestra guarida y punto.- dijo con firmeza. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Ya hombre tranquilo.- le tranquilizó Joy.

-Chicos, es mejor que vengáis.- les dijo Rev.

-Si, allí es el único lugar en el que estaréis a salvo.- dijo Kai.

-¿Estaremos?- preguntó Raph al escuchar eso en plural.

-A ver, Mikey es muy especial y todo eso, pero las vuestras son...diferentes, y eso a los demonios les gusta- dijo Fred subiendo y bajando los hombros-. Además una forma de ir a por él es llendo a por lo que más le importa, vosotros.- señaló a los chicos.

-Eso es verdad.- dijo Casey.

-Siempre la tengo.- cerró los ojos y sonrió con orgullo. Freddy lo miró con fastidio.

-Ya empezamos.- Fredd se puso a su lado y le dio un abrazo por la espalda.

-Vamos hermanito, sabes de sobra que eres muy importante para mi, al igual que Joy. Pero primero eres tú, y después todo lo demás- Freddy le sonrió-. Incluso antes que mi maravilloso orgulloso y mi genialidad.

-Si ya, genialidad.- dijo irónicamente.

-Claro. ¿O acaso te ha pasado algo?- le preguntó- Mientras el gran y asombroso Fred esté aquí estarás bien, y eso va a misa.- Kai decidió entrar en la conversación.

-No seas tan nena.- Fred se apartó de Freddy y lo miró desafiante.

-Kai, cállate.- todos rieron. Raph ahora mismo se sentía muy identificando con él ahora mismo.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que lleguen más demonios.- les dijo Joy con nerviosismo.

-Hijos míos, creo que es mejor que os vayáis ahora.- les dijo el maestro Splinter.

-Espere Sensei, ¿no va a venir?- preguntó incrédulo Leo.

-No hijo mío. Si lo que dijo Rev es verdad entonces ese demonio vendrá. Es mejor que me quede aquí para que pueda distraerlo para que así estéis a salvo.

-Pero Sensei, esas cosas son muy peligrosas- dijo Raph acercándose a él-. Ni siquiera usted podría con esas cosas.- dijo con preocupación.

-Raphael, en ningún momento dije que iba a pelear contra esas cosas- le puso una mano en el hombro y los fue mirando uno a uno-. Según ellos os buscan a vosotros y no a mí. Así lo distraere para que podáis encontrar la manera de derrotarlos.

-Hai Sensei.- dijeron los cuatro.

-Venga, daros prisa.- dijo Kai en la salida junto a todos. Rev le cogió la muñeca derecha a Mikey y lo empujó a la salida.

-Vamos...- todos rieron y siguieron a los chicos.

-Si este chiquitín supiera utilizar mejor sus poderes podría teletransportarnos a todos.- Fred puso una mano encima de la cabeza de Rev.

-¡Eh!

-¿Por dónde es?- preguntó Donnie.

-Por favor, seguirme.- dijo Fred flotando en el aire y yendo por la derecha. Todos le siguieron. Mikey iba hablando con Rev acerca de los demonios, Donnie con Kai y Lloyd acerca de las gemas, Leo con Freddy y Casey y April con Joy. Raph se puso delante y empezó a hablar con él.

-Que, ¿tienes a alguien especial?- le preguntó Fred.

-¿Eh? Ah pues...sí.

-Y su nombre es...- Fred dejó claro que quería saberlo todo.

-Se llama Mona-Lisa y la conocí en el espacio.

-Sí, ya me lo contó Rev. Es muy importante para ti, ¿no?

-Claro.

-¿Más que tus hermanos?

-No- le miró con firmeza-. Yo la quiero mucho, pero mis hermanos y mi padre están por encima de todo.- miró al suelo.

-¿Y si tuvieras que elegir?- Raph miró a Fred confundido y vio que miraba para atrás. Miró a su dirección y vio a todos juntos reunidos como un pelotón y pudo percibir que miraba especialmente a Freddy y Joy que curiosamente estaban juntos riendo.

-¿Qué harías si tuvieras que elegir a uno?- su voz sonaba triste.

-¿Te pasó eso?- Fred le miró y sonrió.

-Si pero esa historia la dejaremos para luego. Ahora debo deciros que cuando lleguemos allí nos encontraremos con una persona un tanto...especial.

-¿Qué dices de un "plato espacial"?- Mikey se puso al lado de Raph para cotillear un poco.

-Nada cabeza hueca.- le da una caricia en la cabeza.

-No me llames así.- infló las mejillas con fastidio.

-Jaja, cono quieras.- siguieron caminando por los túneles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En un sitio negro y oscuro se encontraba una sombra alta mirando una especie de bola de cristal. En ella había un montón de luces de colores moviéndose rápidamente.

-Muy pronto, muy, muy pronto, tendré todas las almas necesarias para por fin dominar este mundo y exterminar a todos los humanos que viven en él.- dijo con una voz bajita, casi susurrando, y con un toque de odio y locura. Pero entonces un demonio de color amarillo rojizo. Tenía los brazos y las piernas cortas y su cuerpo era rechoncho. Su cabeza era ovalada y dejaba ver dos filas de huesos diminutos a los lados. El demonio tenía todo el ojo rojo y la pupila morada.

-Majestad, hemos recibido la señal del Terrior.

-¿Sabéis dónde se encuentra ese niño?- preguntó el demonio dejando ver unos ojos marrones.

-Si.- el demonio automáticamente puso su mano derecha en la bola y en ella se podía ver todo lo que veía antes el demonio. Vio el camino hasta la casa de Mikey.

-Perfecto- sonrió enfermizamente-. Llamad a Ulthien, quiero que vaya allí.

-Si majestad- el demonio se giró para irse pero se quedó quieto-. Perdonad la pregunta pero, ¿por qué no vais vosotros mismo?

-Tengo la sensación de que no voy a encontrar lo que quiero.- al decir eso el demonio salió para hacer caso a su amo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fred se detuvo en unas escaleras que daban a una tapa de alcantarilla.

-Muy bien. Estamos justo delante del edificio donde nos refugiamos.

-Andando.- Mikey ya estaba poniendo el pie en las escaleras cuando Fred y Freddy le cogieron por los hombros y lo echaron para atrás.

-Espera.- dijo Freddy.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mikey. Raphael se puso delante suya.

-Mikey, ¿por qué estamos llendo hacia la guarida de los fantasmas?- le preguntó para que lo entendiera.

-Por que el demonio quiere mi alma.- no lo pillaba. Raph dio un quejido de fastidio mientras Donnie llevaba su mano a la cara.

-¿Y qué puede estar fuera buscandote?- le preguntó Leo.

-Pues un...ah vale.- por fin captó la idea.

-Si que has tardado.- dijo Raph.

-Kai mira a ver si hay alguno cerca.- ordenó Freddy.

-Estoy en ello- Kai llevó su gema a la frente y esta se iluminó junto con sus ojos-. No. No veo nada- bajó su collar-. Camino libre.

-Vale, ahora sí.- Fred floto hasta la tapa y la quitó. Todos salieron y se encontraron enfrente de un edificio antiguo abandonado.

-Por aquí.- Joy abrió una puerta oxidada roja y entraron. Dentro el sitio era viejo y oscuro.

-Esto da bastante miedo.- comentó Mikey.

-Arriba no tanto.- Fred estaba en unas escaleras al final del cuarto a la derecha. Todos empezaron a subir.

-Os advierto de que arriba hay una persona bastante insufrible.- dijo Freddy.

-Ja, ya estamos acostumbrados al cabeza hueca.- dijo Raph.

-¿Puedes parar ya?- dijo Mikey ya empezando a molestarse.

-Raph, para.- le advirtió Leo.

-Vale.

Llegaron al puso de arriba. Era un cuarto amplio y viejo con unos tres armarios tirados en el suelo. En una de las esquinas encima de un armario se podía ver a una persona tumbada en ella. Al percibir su presencia se sentó.

-Valla si que habéis tardado- dijo con una voz tipo burla-. Habéis tardado tanto que me he muerto de la espera.- terminó con tono gracioso mientras levantaba las manos y apuntaba a los chicos con el índice y los pulgares para arriba. Mikey y Rev se aguantaron la risa ante esa broma. Los demás miraron al cielo con fastidio.

-Chicos, os presento a nuestro amigo.- dijo Freddy. La sombra bajó y se dejó ver, y vieron a una persona bastante peculiar.

-Hey, me llamo Sans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno gente aquí vais a decidir. Si conocéis Undertale sabréis de sobra quien es Sans y es mi favorito del juego. Así que vuestra elección es si queréis que sea el Sans del videojuego como es, aspecto y todo, o que tenga su personalidad y sea humano. Hasta que al meno personas me respondan no empiezo el nuevo cap así que hablad. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente escritura con un enorme booyakasha!


	5. conociendo a Sans

Halo jóvenes ninjas. Perdón por tardar tanto, en serio, pero es que tuve 3 trabajos, 5 redacciones, 2 exámenes de recuperación, 1 exámen de lengua y encima otro exámen de un libro de inglés. Como veis no estuve este tiempo tirada en el sofá sin hacer nada (o tal vez si...no es broma XD). Aquí tenéis el capítulo, y en el siguiente prometido que habrá batalla épica.

Sin nada más que decir, que empiece el show!

Ps: os recomendaría buscar en Google imágenes de Sans de videojuego Undertale, debido a que soy muy mala describiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hola, me llamo Sans. Sans el esqueleto.

Los chicos se encontraban en la guarida de los fantasmas y delante de una persona bastante...peculiar.

-Je, hace honor a su nombre.- dijo Raphael con gracia.

Delante suya estaba un esqueleto blanco de 1,25 metros. Tenía pupilas blancas en las cuencas de sus ojos y tenía una sonrisa enorme en la boca. Llevaba una chaqueta azul con capucha y la llevaba abierta, por lo que dejaba ver una camisa gris por debajo. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía puesto unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color negro con líneas blancas en cada costado. Dejaba ver unas piernas de hueso hasta el tobillo, y unas pantuflas rosas con pelo suave le tapaban los pies.

-Bueno, gracias.- dijo.

-Como siempre estabas aquí haciendo el vago.- dijo Fred enfadado.

-Hey, amigo, sabes que es mucho trabajo para mí mover el esqueleto.- hizo el mismo gesto de manos que antes.

-¡SAAAANSSS!- gritó Fred. Todos se rieron de la broma tan mala de Sans.

-Hola, yo soy Michelangelo, pero me dicen Mikey.- se acercó al esqueleto y le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa. Sans hizo lo mismo.

-Je, me caes bien, chico.- dijo.

-Genial, primero unos fantasmas y ahora tenemos a un disfraz de Halloween andante.- dijo Raphael. Cuando Sans escuchó eso sus pupilas desaparecieron y sólo quedaron sus cuencas en negro.

-¿Cuál decíais que era el especial?- preguntó.

-Mikey.- le contestó Rev.

-Leo, Donnie, venir aquí.- dijo Kai empujando a Donnie. Freddy llevaba a Leo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Donnie.

-Vosotros poneros detrás suya.- dijo Freddy. Se pusieron todos en una esquina de la habitación dejando a Raph y Sans solos en el centro.

-¿Qué dijiste antes, colega?- preguntó Sans dejando ver un ojo azul brillante con un ligero fuego.

-Nada, nada.- se apresuró a decir Raphael. Sans volvió a su aspecto de antes.

-Más te vale, tron.

Todos se volvieron a acercar.

-Guau.- dijo Mikey maravillado.

-La verdad es que estoy bastante sorprendido de ver a un esqueleto como tú.- dijo Donnie.

-Ja, bueno, no siempre he sido uno.

-Cuenta por fa.- dijo Mikey sentándose en el suelo. Sans rio y empezó a contar su historia.

-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo era un humano normal, aproximadamente en 1835.

-¡¿TIENES 200 AÑOS?! QUE PASADA- dijo Mikey.

-Sí. Por esa época mi padre trabajaba en una fábrica de un muy amigo suyo que más o menos era burgués.

-¿Una hamburguesa?- dijo Kai confundido.

-No. Verás, en el siglo 19 había la clase alta y la clase baja. La alta que era la rica se la llamaba Burguesía y la baja los Obreros.- explicó Donatello.

-Exacto. Y los obreros vivían muy mal. Pero por suerte mi padre trabajaba bien y teníamos una vida normal y decente. No pasábamos hambre y teníamos casa donde dormir y no pasar frío. Recuerdo que dejaba que alguno de mis amigos durmieran también para que no murieran de hipotermia. Bueno, el caso es que trabajaba en una fábrica donde estaban empezando a hacer algo increíble, trabajar con químicos.

-¿Químicos?- preguntó Donnie.

-Así es. Sobre todo ácidos, como el ácido sulfúrico, el yodico, el arsénico... de ese tipo. Pues un día fui a verle en su trabajo para darle una sorpresa, pero tuvieron un pequeño problema con un tanque lleno de ácido sulfúrico. Se cayó encima mía y me quemó la piel y el cuerpo. Fue lo justo para que sólo quedara mis huesos- vio la cara de terror de todos-. Pero no dolió, no sentí nada la verdad.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó April.

-Cuando desperté ya era un esqueleto. Pero un ángel o algo así se acercó a mí y me dijo que era especial. Desde ese momento me dio un amuleto y me convertí en un guardián.

-¿Y tu colgante?- preguntó Raph.

-Al llevar tanto tiempo siendo uno acumule tanta energía y poder que me llegué a fusionar con ella.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?- preguntó Casey.

-Sí, eso pasa cuando tu collar llega a un punto de poder y tienes esa habilidad como un superpoder.- dijo Freddy.

-¿Y qué poderes tienes?- preguntó curioso Mikey.

-Pues...estos- dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y salían huesos blancos y azules de suelo. Todos se sorprendieron-. Y este.- dijo iluminando su ojo de azul y amarillo y sacando de detrás suya un Blaster Gaster (parecido a la cabeza esqueleto de un dragón).

-Guau.- a Raph le encantó eso.

-Bueno, y esa es mi historia.- acabó Sans.

-Pues que chula...aaaahhhh...- Mikey terminó bostezando, y después le siguieron sus hermanos y April y Casey.

-Creo que todos deberíamos dormir.- dijo Joy.

-¿Los fantasmas duermen?- preguntó Raphael.

-Pues claro amigo, Hueso supongo.- dijo Sans. Mikey se echó a reír.

-Me encantan tus bromas, creo que llevas la risa en los huesos.- dijo Mikey y él y Sans empezaron a reír.

-Genial, no me bastaba con uno para ahora tener dos.- dijeron Fred y Raph a la vez. Estos se miraron y después se fueron por otra dirección cada uno.

-Cualquiera que sea un amante de los chistes malos y las bromas, es muy amigo mío.- dijo Sans pasando un brazo por los hombros de Mikey.

-Jaja.

-Mikey, por aquí.- Rev le cogió la mano y le llevó a una esquina de la habitación donde había un colchón.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Mikey.

-Donde vas a dormir.- dijo Rev.

-Espera, ¿por qué Mikey duerme en el lugar más cómodo de aquí?- preguntó Casey enfadado.

-Hey, amigo, por lo que yo veo él tiene una herida en el estómago, y necesita descansar. Si viene el demonio necesitará fuerzas para vencer.- dijo Sans.

-Eso- dijo Kai-. Tú puedes perfectamente dormir en el suelo.

-Oye.- dijo Casey.

-Casey, si quieres puedes dormir en el colchón. Además ya estoy acostumbrado al suelo.- dijo Mikey con alegría.

-Ah no. No no no. Nono. Tú ahí- Fred empujó a Mikey al colchón y este cayó sentado-. Y tú allí- empezó a llevar a Casey a otra habitación-. No voy a dejar que te aproveches de su buen corazón.

-Vale tío, tranqui.- todos rieron ante esa escena.

-Bueno, a dormir.- dijo April.

-Ven April, te enseñaré donde puedes dormir.- dijo Joy mientras llevaba a April a la otra puerta de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos.

-Vosotros podéis dormir abajo o aquí. Elegir.- dijo Fred.

-Chicos, Donnie puede quedarse aquí con Mikey mientras Raphael y yo dormimos abajo por si aparece algún demonio.- dijo Leo.

-Espera, ¿y por qué yo me quedo aquí?- preguntó Donnie.

-Por que no podrías ni con dos.- dijo Raph con gracia. Donnie le miró con mala cara.

-Y si llegaran a herir a Mikey o a los chicos necesitarán un médico.- dijo Leo mirando enfadado a Raph.

-Aahhggg, vale.- dijo Donnie.

-Ven, te enseñaré el mejor sitio del lugar.- le dijo Sans. Los chicos se fueron cada uno a su sitio de descanso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El maestro Splinter estaba sentado en el Dojo mirando una foto. En ella estaban sus hijos todos juntos y sonrientes. Mikey estaba en el centro a la derecha con una sonrisa enorme y abierta con el brazo izquierdo estirado y abierto. A su derecha estaba Donnie con su típica sonrisa enseñando su hueco entre los dientes, y con su brazo derecho lo colgaba en los hombros de Leo, que tenía los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa. Raph estaba detrás de Mikey y Donnie medio abrazando a sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

-Tang Shen, por favor cuidalos por mí.- dijo el Sensei, pero entonces sintió una presencia. Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta del Dojo para mirar que pasaba.

El maestro Splinter pudo ver cómo una ligera niebla gris venía hacia la guarida, y entre ella se encontraba un demonio. Era un demonio alto y grande. Era de un azul oscuro y era un poco musculoso. Con él traía una lanza azul brillante con la punta dividida en tres. Sus ojos eran amarillos con iris color rojo claro. Tenía la cabeza con una ligera forma de pez.

-Así que este es el lugar- dijo el demonio mirando a todos lados hasta que se fijó en Splinter-. Y por lo que veo hay alguien.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Splinter parado de pie en la puerta del Dojo.

\- Mi nombre es Ulthien, y soy una especie de cazadora. He venido a por un chico especial.

-Siento decirte que no está aquí- miró al demonio con furia-. Y nunca lo encontrarás a él y a sus hermanos.

-Bueno, pues entonces me tendré que conformar contigo.- dijo Ulthien y lanzó su lanza. Splinter no se movió en lo más mínimo. Cuando estuvo a 2 cm de su nariz la lanza cayó al suelo. Esto hizo que el demonio se sorprendiera.

-¿¡Pero cómo...- cuando de fijó en el suelo vio unos signos con tiza blanca-. Je, ya veo. Así que conoces esas artes.

-Todas.- dijo Splinter.

-Pues si no te puedo coger, no te dejaré salir.- levantó su mano y una especie de barrotes rojos brillantes aparecieron delante del Dojo. Splinter se quedó encerrado.

-Eso no te servirá de nada- dijo Splinter-. Nunca te diré dónde están mis hijos.- gritó.

-Pero al menos tendré un problema menos.- el demonio salió de la guarida mientras Splinter la miraba. En la oscuridad de las alcantarillas sacó una bola mágica.

-Ama, dígame.- dijo Ulthien.

-¿Estaba allí el chico?- preguntó.

-No ama. Solo estaba una rata mutante.

-¿Qué hiciste con él?- preguntó.

-Lo encerre en su casa. Al parecer está informado de nosotros y nuestro mundo.- eso le interesó mucho a su ama.

-Esto se pone entretenido- dejó ver una loca sonrisa-. Al menos no será tan aburrido como yo pensaba.

-¿Que queréis que haga?- preguntó Ulthien haciendo una reverencia.

-Vigila que el mutante no salga de ahí. El resto me encargaré yo.- dijo.

-Como ordene, ama.- dicho eso la bola se apagó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La "ama" de Ulthien se encontraba en ese sitio oscuro. El mismo demonio pequeño de antes volvió a aparecer.

-Tenía usted razón, amo. El chico no estaba.

-Mis presentimientos nunca fallan- sonrió-. Ahora entiendo por qué mi querido hermano me llamó.

-Amo, siento interrumpir pero, ¿no había avisado a más que a vos?- preguntó el demonio.

-Así es, pero si eres rápido como yo, no fueron ningún problema cuando me llevé sus míseras vidas.- en su mano dejó ver un cuchillo con la hoja algo roja.

-Entiendo.- el demonio bajó la cabeza.

-Y por lo que vi esos niños están ayudando.- comentó el demonio amo.

-Así es.

-Perfecto- sonrió con alegría mientras abría los ojos-. Me encanta jugar. Así el juego será más divertido. Jajahahaha.- empezó a reír.

-Si me disculpa amo, tengo que retirarme.- dijo el demonio más pequeño.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames amo en masculino?- preguntó el demonio con ira. El demonio aterrorizado se arrodilló.

-L-lo siento mucho amo...qui-quiero decir ama.- esta sonrió al ver su estado.

-Puedes irte.- el demonio se fue corriendo por una puerta.

-Tengo ganas de ver que tan fuerte eres, espero que igual o más que "él".- dijo el demonio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el edificio abandonado todos estaban durmiendo. Mikey dormía en un cómodo colchón en una esquina, y a su lado dormía Donnie boca arriba. Fred y Freddy dormían en el otro lado de la habitación. En el piso de abajo Leo y Raph dormían en el suelo con Rev, Kai y Lloyd a unos metros de distancia. En el mismo piso de Mikey y Donnie dormían April y Joy en una habitación aparte. Leo se despertó.

-Hhhhmmm...no puedo dormir- dijo rascando un ojo-. Iré arriba a tomar el aire.- se levantó con sigilo ninja y subió las escaleras. Encima del último piso había una terraza mediana. Leo se sentó en el borde colgando sus piernas.

-Veo que no puedes dormir.- dijo una voz detrás suya. Cuando Leo se giró vio que esa "persona" era Sans.

-Y por lo que veo tu tampoco.- Sans se sentó al lado de Leo.

-Me gusta mirar el cielo y las estrellas.- dijo mirando hacia arriba. Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Sans hablara.

-Estés preocupado por ellos, ¿verdad?- preguntó sin mirar a Leo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Leo desconcertado.

-Por eso no puedes dormir, ¿cierto? Estás preocupado de que algo malo le pase a tus hermanos y por eso no duermes. ¿Me equivoco?- giró para ver a Leo con una sonrisa.

-No, en absoluto. La última vez Mikey casi no la cuenta y ahora va a por todos. No puedo dejar que les pase nada.

-Tienes el típico caso de hermano mayor- dijo Sans tumbandose en el techo-. Demasiada preocupación excesiva. Mi hermano la tenía.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó Leo.

-Tenía. Me sacaba 7 años y ya era mayor. Trabajaba en la fábrica de mi padre. De pequeños siempre estaba preocupado por todo. Hasta que con el tiempo vio que me podía apañar solito. Cuando me morí, se fueron a otra ciudad, por suerte a una donde también había fábricas químicas. No sé que pasó después.

-Me sorprende que lo digas con tanta naturalidad.- confesó Leo.

-Nah, es normal. O acalcio lo dudas.- dijo mirando a Leo con cara de broma. Leo se aguantó la risa.

-Produces dolor.- bromeó Leo.

-Dolor del bueno, de primera calidad.- le siguió la broma Sans.

-Jaja.- Leo también se tumbó.

-Tranquilo colega, yo cuidare a tu hermano su llega a aparecer ese demonio- Leo le miró con una sonrisa-. Prometí que nadie volvería a sufrir y que lo protegeria, y aunque no soy de hacer promesas, lo prometí.

-Gracias.- dino sinceramente Leo mientras miraba las estrellas al igual que Sans.

-No hay nada, y procura no hacer sentir a tu hermano así, dejale demostrarte que es fuerte.

-Ya lo sé, y lo haré.

Después de eso se quedaron viendo las estrellas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, y hasta aquí. Como vereis ganó el Sans original, y es un monstruo esqueleto. Me encanta Sans, somos tan parecidos en personalidad :-)

Y nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha.


	6. el rescate

Halo jóvenes ninjas. Como veis aquí está el siguiente episodio de la gran serie que estoy creando (no me lo creo ni yo xD). Estaba previsto para publicarlo hace dos días, pero tuve una pequeña depresión. ¿Porqué?

POR LA MUERTE DE SPLINTER! ¡¿POR QUÉ NICKELODEON, POR QUEEEEE?!

Enserio estuve todo esos días deprimida, lamentando y llorando por ese capítulo lleno de feels. Me dolió todo: como Donnie retenia las lágrimas, Leo rogando que se quedase, Raph llorando en la esquina...pero lo que me rompió lo que me quedaba del kokoro fue Mikey cuando lo llamó papá...ya no pude.

Pero ya me recuperé y aquí estoy con mi energía y positivismo de siempre. Y sin más, a leer!

Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Nickelodeon, y el gran personaje de Sans es del increíble juego de PC Undertale, que es propiedad de Toby Fox.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se despertaron en el suelo del edificio abandonado de sus amigos fantasmas.. Se fueron levantando.

-Bueno, no ha sido una cama de reyes, pero he descansado.- dijo Raphael mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba con pereza. Leonardo simplemente bostezo.

-Venga chicos, hoy será un laaaargo día.- dijo Leo subiendo la escalera que daba al piso de arriba. Su hermano le siguió.

Arriba ya estaban todos despiertos. April, Casey, Donnie y Mikey estaban comiendo unas frutas que había en el suelo. Sans por su parte estaba comiendo unos hot dogs que ni dios sabía de donde habían salido.

-Buenos días chicos.- saludo Mikey con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué?! Es imposible- exclamó de repente Raphael.

-¿Eh?- Mikey ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-El cabeza hueca ha madrugado antes que nosotros por primera vez.- dijo Raphael con un tono muy forzado al asombro.

Mikey infló las mejillas con enfado mientras Raph y Casey se reían. Los chicos simplemente sonreían.

-No le veo la gracia.- dijo Mikey.

-¿Que tal dormisteis?- preguntó Leo sentándose entre sus hermanitos y tomando una manzana.

-Bueno no tuvimos los ronquidos de Raph así que bien- dijo Donnie pero en el acto recibió un zape del parte del nombrado-. ¡Auch!

-Eso por hablar.- se sentó en el suelo con cara seria.

-Fred, ¿que haremos hoy?- preguntó Rev.

-Bueno, yo no soy el líder aquí pero hoy nos vamos a centrar en cazar al mayor número de demonios posibles.

-¿Por eso Lloyd, Freddy y Joy ya se fueron?- preguntó Kai.

-Así es. Kai, utiliza tu gema para localizar a algún demonio fuerte. Os vendrá bien un poco más de poder.- dijo Fred.

-A la orden.- dirigió su gema a su frente y esta empezó a brillar, pero Kai puso cara mala.

-Oh no.- dijo con terror.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rev.

-He localizado uno, pero me preocupa el lugar.- dijo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Fred.

-En vuestra guarida.- dijo señalando a las tortugas.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- gritaron los chicos, pero estos en pocos segundos se dieron cuenta de algo peor- ¡EL MAESTRO SPLINTER!- gritaron junto a April.

-Tenemos que ir a por él y ayudar al maestro Splinter.- Raphael se levantó decidido.

-Espera Raph no podemos ir así como así. Tenemos que tener un plan.

-¿Quieres un plan? Yo te doy uno. Volver a la guarida y patear a ese demonio a palos.- dijo con su característico carácter.

-Hey, Fred, puedes ir con ellos y los niños mientras yo me quedo con el chico.- dijo Sans.

-Está bien.- dijo Fred.

-Espera, ¿me quedo aquí?- preguntó Mikey.

-Claro que sí.- respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Venga chicos, puedo ayudar.- dijo levantándose lentamente.

-Ya lo sabemos Mikey, pero es muy arriesgado para ti. Aún no te has recuperado bien de la herida, es peligroso.- le habló Donnie.

-Si es peligroso para mí también lo es para vosotros. Y me niego a quedarme aquí sentado como una estatua mientras vosotros vais a luchar contra un demonio peligroso.- dijo algo molesto.

-Mikey tu estás herido, si fuera con otro del equipo sería exactamente igual. No vamos a arriesgar tu vida.- dijo Raphael serio.

-NO VOY A QUEDARME AQUÍ COMO UN INÚTIL.

-¡TÚ TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!- los dos estaban cara a cara. Mikey bufo molesto y se fue al otro lado de la habitación. Los chicos miraron raros a Raph.

-Vámonos.- ordenó Leo. Todos menos Sans salieron por la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios. Donnie se paró en el marco de la ventana mirando preocupado a Mikey.

-Hey amigo, tranquilo. Cuidare de él.- dijo Sans con su sonrisa. Donnie confió en él y siguió a sus hermanos.

Sans se acercó a Mikey que estaba en la esquina.

-¿Estás mejor?- Mikey asintió-. Bien, ahora es el momento de hacer mi hobbie favorito.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Mikey.

-Dormir.- dijo mientras se tumbaba en el suelo. Mikey río y le imitó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos estaban caminando por las alcantarillas con la guardia bien alta por si había un demonio.

-Mikey a cambiado.- dijo Rev de repente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Raphael confuso.

-Cuando le conocimos la primera vez no era tan...tan...ehh...- no sabía que palabra usar.

-¿Valiente?- le ayudó Kai.

-Sí. El Mikey de hace un mes estaría asustado al saber de los demonios y todo eso, pero ahora quiso ir y ayudar. Está...diferente.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Leo-. Mikey ha cambiado y mucho. Bueno, no tanto pero sí ha cambiado.

-Sssshhhh! Noto al demonio cerca- susurró Fred. Todos se callaron-. Kai, la gema.

-Sí- acercó la gema a su frente y se iluminaron los ojos-. Puedo notar sólo a uno, pero es muy fuerte- los chicos iban a preguntar con miedo cuando Kai hablo-. También noto la presencia de vuestro Sensei.- los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-Vamos.- empezaron a avanzar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-...y entonces le dije: "pero si es perfectamente constructivo".- Sans se encontraba con Mikey contando sus chistes mientras el último reía a carcajada limpia.

-Jajaja, para que no puedo respirar, jajaja.- Mikey se tumbó con fuerza mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

-Hey colega, me caes muy bien, no todo el mundo le gusta mi humor tanto como tú. Ni siquiera mi hermano la tenía.

-Jaja...ja...uf. Oye Sans, ¿cómo era tu hermano?- preguntó Mikey mirando a Sans.

-Pues...era guay- se sentó en posición india y miró a Mikey-. Recuerdo que era como una especie de "guardaespaldas" mío cuando era pequeño. A lo años era bastante tímido, y me mostraba siempre como una persona...vulnerable. Y obviamente era la mira perfecta para los demás niños. Pero siempre aparecía mi hermano y me salvaba. Con el tiempo empecé a enseñar mi verdadero yo y ya nadie se metía conmigo.

-Ja sé cómo te sientes.- Mikey dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sip. Mi hermano era muy positivo y cariñoso. Me alegraba cuando estaba triste y me cuidaba debido al trabajo de nuestro padre- miró al suelo con una mirada triste pero aún con su sonrisa-. Sé que lo hacía para que no pasasemos frío y hambre, y lo entendía en esa época. Por eso nunca le reproche ese tema.

-Tenías una familia muy buena.- Sans miró a Mikey con su costumbre cara divertida.

-Ahora también tengo una familia. Fred y los chicos son especiales para mí, al igual que tu ahora- puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró al techo despreocupado-. Me has caído bien, y por eso ahora eres como de mi familia.

-Jeje, gracias. Lo mismo digo.- le estrechó la mano en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, y la estrecharon. Pero entonces Sans empezó a mirar intranquilo a todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mikey mirando confuso a Sans.

-No estamos solos- puso un brazo delante del menor en una pose protectora y su ojo izquierdo empezó a brillar. Entre la oscuridad de la noche unas sombras empezaron a aparecer en medio de la habitación-. Maldita sea...nos han encontrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos junto a Fred con los niños llegaron a la entrada de la guarida, la cuál se encontraba oscura y muy silenciosa.

-Está muy tranquilo.- susurró Rev.

-Sí... demasiado.- dijo Fred preocupado.

Los chicos entraron a la guarida preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Kai, utiliza tu poder.- dijo Fred.

-No puedo, hay demasiada magia.

-Espera, ¿magia?- preguntó Raphael confuso.

-Así es, los demonios tienen una magia diferente a la de los ángeles y los guardianes- explicó Fred en voz baja-. Ellos no necesitan colgantes ya que su magia proviene de su alma, que está corrompida. Es fuerte, y puede hacer más cosas que las de un ángel normal. Pero esa magia tiene límites dependiendo del demonio, y puede ser fuerte pero instantánea, o débil pero larga. Por eso los absorvemos, para ganar poder.

-Interesante, un alma de demonio es capaz de crear su propia magia a base de si misma dependiendo de la potencia y calidad de este y la produce en...- pero la conclusión de nuestro genio fue interrumpida por Leonardo.

-¡El dojo!- fue corriendo a la puerta cuando vio las lanzas clavadas en la puerta.

-Sensei...Sensei...- empezaron a llamar los chicos, y en unos segundos Splinter apareció.

-Hijos míos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? No deberíais haber venido.- dijo Splinte apoyándose en las lanzas.

-Pero Sensei, no podíamos dejarte solo aquí, aún más si hay un...

Pero desde la salida apareció una flecha azul que iba directo a la cabeza de Leo, pero se detuvo a 10 centímetros.

-Aahh...- Lloyd se encontraba delante suya con el brazo extendido y cara seria.

-No podías estar quieto en casa, ¿verdad?- la voz de Freddy sono a espaldas de los chicos, encontrándose con el resto del grupo.

-Ya tardabais.- bromeó Donnie sacando su boo. Delante de los chicos apareció el demonio de antes, Ulthien.

-Ahora sí que se va a poner interesante.- de detrás suya salieron 3 decenas de lanzas, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia los chicos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Nos han encontrado.- en el refugio las cosas no iban tan diferentes.

Alrededor de Sans y Mikey se encontraban decenas de Terriors mirandolos con odio, y no solo eso, también había demonios con una forma parecida a murciélagos humanoides.

-Esto es malo.- dijo Mikey sacando sus nunchakus mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que Sans. Los demonios se acercaban lentamente mirando a su objetivo.

-Si, y mucho. Chico, yo los de la derecha y tú los de la izquierda. Yo te cubro las espaldas- Mikey asintió decidido empezando a girar sus armas-. Y pase lo que pase no dejes que te toquen.

-Está bien.

El primer ataque vino, y fue de un Terrior que iba a Sans.

-Ja, ¿quieres pasar un mal rato?- dijo Sans encendiendo su ojo izquierdo de una llama azul.

El esqueleto se movió hacia adelante levantando su brazo izquierdo, para que de debajo del demonio saliera un hueso que lo atravesó entero haciendo que se esfumase. Mikey fue a la carga quedándose es su sitio.

Un demonio murciélago se acercó rápido por la izquierda, pero Mikey con fluidez giró sobre sí mismo para que el mango contrario de su nunchaku le diese de pleno en la cara al demonio, y luego dar una patada para rematar y dejarlo fuera de combate. Pero otro Terrior se le acercaba corriendo por el lado contrario. Aprochando el movimiento, puso la mano derecha junto a sus pies cuando dobló las piernas por el impulso, para levantar los pies del suelo y dar dos patadas bajas laterales seguidas al demonio que se acercaba, dejándolo K.O.

-¡AGACHATE!- hizo caso al grito de Sans haciendo lo que ordebaba, para ver un rayo de luz azul gigante encima de su cabeza y que hizo evalorizar a dos demonios que iban a atacar a Mikey por la espalda.

-Gracias.- dijo Mikey para seguir enseguida en la pelea.

Sans no hacía gran cosa, esquivar los ataques de los enemigos y hacer aparecer huesos del suelo que herian a los demonios o los evaporizaban en el caso de los Gaster Blasters. En unos minutos entre los dos habían conseguido acabar con un tercio de los demonios.

-Esto es divertido.- dijo Mikey dando puñetazos a dos demonios a la vez.

-Si niño, pero sólo espero que los demás estén bien.- dijo Sans preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Raph, Donnie, vosotros y los chicos entretener a Ulthien en lo que yo y April ayudamos al Sensei.- ordenó Leonardo.

-Lo que tú digas, jefe.- Raph sacó sus sais girando para ir sin pensarlo hacia ese especie de demonio pez.

-Joy, Freddy, vamos.- Fred hizo lo mismo que Raph acompañado de los demás fantasmas, que evitaban el ataque.

-Leonardo, no deberíais estar aquí.- Splinter sabía que era eso lo que el demonio quería.

-Pero maestro Splinter, no podíamos dejarle aquí.- April había sacado su espada de kunoichi para partir las lanzas junto a Leo, que poco a poco se iban rompiendo.

-¿Enserio eso es todo lo que tenéis?- se burló Ulthien lanzando numerosas lanzas hacia los chicos-. ¡JA, NO ME HAGÁIS REÍR!

Raphael esquivaba las lanzas dando volteretas y giros al aire al igual que Donnie, mientras los chicos simplemente corrían esquibando hacia los lados. Fred se elevó para poder atacar al demonio por arriba, pero al ver las intenciones del chico sacó de su cinturón una especie de esfera de color azul oscuro, que se la tiró al chico, y le dio en toda la gema.

-¡Oh no!- de la esfera salieron unos rayos finos de los colores de cada colgante, y estos dieron en los colgantes de todos.

-¡Ya está!- Leo dio un último espadazo a las lanzas de la entrada rompiéndolas.

-Nos vendría bien una ayudita.- Leo, April y Splinter veían la pequeña batalla que estaban teniendo los fantasmas. Kai intentaba atacar al demonio con una de sus propias lanzas, mientras que Fred y Freddy le distraía al igual que las tortugas.

-Esto es raro.- dijo Donnie protegiendose con su boo.

-¿Porque lo dices, genio?- preguntó Raph.

-Que solo estemos luchando contra un demonio- todos le pusieron atención sin parar de hacer lo que hacían-. Lo normal es que hubiera más.

-Si, sobre todo si buscan a...- a Freddy se le iluminó la bombilla- ES UNA TRAMPA.

-¡MIKEY!- gritaron los tres hermanos al darse cuenta de que era una distracción.

-Por aquí.- señaló April dejando ver un espacio en la salida donde podían salir.

Los chicos corrieron hacia allí seguidos de Splinter, siguiendo un túnel hacia la derecha. Raphael se quedó en la entrada mirando que todos entraran, pero cuando Lloyd entró el último Raphael giró su cabeza hacia la guarida pudo ver una preocupante sonrisa de Ulthien. Raphael simplemente entró al túnel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos estaban subiendo por las escaleras del edificio abandonado donde se resguardaban los fantasmas, encontrándose con una singular imagen.

Mikey y Sans se encontraban en medio de la habitación en pose de lucha, mientras en el suelo se podía ver restos de pelea, al igual que algún que otro cuerpo de demonio. Sans se dio cuenta de los chicos.

-Bueno, hasta que llegáis- se relajó-. Os habéis perdido una pelea de muerte.

-Y parece que tú no has perdido el sentido del humor, por desgracia.- dijo Fred dejando pasar a Splinter.

-Sensei.- Mikey se alegró de verlo y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras. Pero a la mitad del camino un demonio perruno de su izquierda saltó encima suya.

-¡AAAHHH!- Mikey cayó al suelo debajo de un Terrior que le intentaba morder la cara.

-MIKEY.- los chicos cogieron sus armas listos para luchar, pero un hueso atravesó al Terrior.

-Nos dejamos a uno.- Sans se acercó al chico y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa que aceptó. Todos se acercaron para comprobar que el menor estuviera bien, riendo al ver que era así.

Pero unos ojos los veía con enfado ante esa escena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Maldición, por poco consigo lo que quiero.- el demonio jefe se encontraba en su habitación oscura observando la imagen de hace nada.

-Tranquila ama, ya lo conseguirá.- el pequeño demonio de siempre se le acercó para calmarla.

-Ja, si. Al fin de cuentas tiene otro plan- con la mano apagó la esfera-. Y es un buen aliado mío. Y estoy segura que pronto me dará lo que quiero. O más le vale- puso cara de enfado-. Me ha pedido poder y yo se lo di, a cambio de esto. Y tiene la suerte de que mis promesas, las cumplo.

-Por supuesto ama, pero, ¿qué va a hacer ahora?- preguntó el demonio dudoso.

-Esperar- su cara cambió a una de triunfo-. Esperar a que sea el momento y él acabe con ellos. O hacerles añicos.

-No la comprendo.- el demonio jefe se acercó a él.

-Un alma rota es más fácil de vencer que una sana. Y para eso, solo tengo que provocar un gran dolor, como por ejemplo, la muerte de alguien cercano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaannn! ¿Os he dejado en suspense? Bueno, espero leeros en el próximo cap y os envío un gran booyakasha!

Un minuto de silencio por el mejor Sensei del mundo, por favor.


	7. en la boca del lobo

Halo jóvenes ninjas! Si, sip, por fin un nuevo cap de "Un alma pura". Seguramente estéis con las antorchas y los picos al aire preguntando "¿por qué tardaste tanto?" bueno, en estos tres últimos meses estuve atareada. Mayo y junio con la escuela, estudiando para los exámenes finales y disfrutar en el último día e clase por salir de esa gran cárcel que voy a diario. En julio, bueno, mi familia me estuvo llevando de vacaciones TODO ESTE TIEMPO. O de acampada, o al pueblo de mis abuelos o de paseo por ahí (?) así que técnicamente estuve secuestrada por mi familia todo este tiempo xD pero ahora por fín estaré en casa, y tendré tiempo para escribir. Tengo contadas unas tres actualizaciones más hasta septiembre, así que os compensare, prometido. Bueno, después de eso, a leer!

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y bla bla bla... queréis leer, ¿no? Además creo que esto nos lo sabemos todos :v.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Así que Ulthien era una distracción.- dijo Sans.

Los chicos se encontraban en medio de la habitación, comiendo todos juntos formando un círculo alrededor de la comida y sentados. Splinter esta vez se unía a ellos.

-Sí, y tuvimos suerte de que Freddy y los chicos aparecieran.- dijo Leo.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando casi te da en la cabeza.- los chicos soltaron una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de Raphael.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso Raph.- dijo Leo sarcasticamente.

-Si, eso es cierto. Pero lo que hicisteis fue muy poco precavido- regaño Splinter a sus hijos-. Os dije que no volverais a la guarida.

-Lo sabemos Sensei, pero no podíamos dejarte allí solo con un demonio tan fuerte.- dijo Donnie en excusa mirando a Splinter.

-Es cierto, y además no fuimos solos.- esta vez el que habló fue Leo. Splinter miró a sus hijos y después suspiró derrotado. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a sus hijos, no había manera de que lo dejaran, y lo sabía muy bien.

-Chicos- Raph habló, durante un momento miró al suelo preocupado y volvió a mirar a su familia-, hay algo que no me da buena espina.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Leo, Raphael simplemente señaló con la barbilla a Mikey, que estaba comiendo, dando a entender que no con él presente- Oh.

-Hey chico- dijo Sans levantándose-, ven, hay algo que quiero comprobar y necesito tu ayuda.

-Vale.- Mikey se levantó y siguió a Sans, el cuál fue al techo del edificio. Una vez dejaron la sala, el mayor de los hermanos habló.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Raph?- preguntó mirando al nombrado.

-Creo que ese demonio está planeando algo- dijo-. Es muy raro que nos haya dejado escapar, y además vi cómo se reía. Cuando un malo se ríe no es buena señal.

-Venga ya Raph. No seas paranoico.- dijo Casey sin importancia.

-Es cierto.- dijo Leo esta vez.

-En realidad creo que Raph puede tener razón- dijo Donnie de repente. Hasta ahora estaba mirando pensativo al suelo, pero cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre él se explicó-. Es raro que en una batalla contra un demonio de grandísimo poder como dijo Kai, hayamos salido prácticamente ilesos.

-Sí, pero era una distracción, ¿no?- preguntó Rev.

-Eso mismo es lo sospechoso- dijo Donnie señalandolo-. ¿Por qué dejarnos ir así por las buenas si el objetivo era mantenernos alejados?- todos se miraron entre sí- y encima sin un rasguño. Lo normal era que no llegasemos a donde Mikey.

-Entonces dices que algo trama.- dijo April. Donnie asintió.

-Esto no me da buena espina.- dijo Freddy.

-Ni a ti ni a nadie.- le contestó su hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué querías enseñarme, Sans?- preguntó Mikey una vez estuvieron fuera.

-Había algo que quería comprobar. Tenía una idea de una cosa, y quiero ver si...- Sans se giró para ver a Mikey, pero este tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo-...¿te encuentras bien niño?- preguntó preocupado acercándose.

-Estaban hablando de un tema que no querían que yo escuchase, ¿verdad?- dijo Mikey de repente.

-¿Qué?- Mikey suspiró con molestia y se sentó en el suelo.

-Es lo que suelen hacer. Cuando ocurre un tema que no sea Shredder o el clan del pie o algo que sea la protección de NY siempre me lo ocultan. Hacen como si nada y luego hablan de ello a mis espaldas- suspiró-. Es como si no confiaran en mí.- Sans le miró.

-No es que no confíen en ti, es que te están protegiendo.- dijo seriamente Sans. Mikey le miró confuso.

-¿Eh? No te entiendo.- Sans sonrió.

-Hay veces que para proteger a quien quieres tienes que ocultar cosas, pero no por eso desconfían de ti. Rev me ha contado cómo empezó todo esto. ¿A que cuando empezaron a averiguar cosas te decían lo menos posible?- Mikey asintió-. Eso era porque tenías miedo, y no querían preocuparte aún más. Al final derrotaste a ese demonio tú solo, y tus amigos y hermanos confiaron en ti, por que sabían que eras fuerte, y que lo ibas a conseguir. Eso pasó una vez conmigo. Mi padre estaba en una situación de trabajo muy mala, estaban casi por despedirle y casi no nos quedaba dinero, y no me dijeron nada. Era solo un mocoso por aquella época, pero no me lo dijeron para no preocuparme y que estuviera bien. Eso es lo que hace la familia, quererse y protegerse unos a otros, como hacen ahora tus hermanos contigo- Sans le señaló-. Lo hacen para protegerte.

-...- Mikey se había quedado sin palabras-...si, pero...soy capaz de soportar esta situación.

-Pero no la presión- dijo Sans-. Tus hermanos guardan esa presión que tendrías para que tú no la sufras.

-Por eso, se hacen daño por mi culpa- dijo desesperado Mikey-. Sé que me protegen, y yo también quiero, también quiero protegerles, por eso no dejaré que ese demonio haga daño a mi familia. Les quiero mucho, de verdad.

-Y ellos te quieren a ti. Pero debes entender que cuanto más esfuerzo pongas más les costará que estés bien, por que siempre harán eso, y les sería más fácil si les dejas. Hay veces que para proteger hay que saber sacrificar, aunque signifique a todo lo que amas renunciar, y no quieres hacerles eso, ¿verdad?- Mikey negó con la cabeza- Por eso debes entender, y confiar en ellos.

-Yo confío en ellos.

-Pues demuestralo.- Mikey se quedó mirando al suelo. Sans tenía razón. Sabía que si pasase algo totalmente grave se lo contarían, seguro. Y él no confiaba en eso y, por lo tanto, en ellos.

-Sí, tienes razón, Sans- le sonrió-. Gracias- Sans le devolvió la sonrisa-. Oye Sans, tengo una pregunta. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-¿Yo, enamorado? Nah, soy muy vago para eso- se tumbó en el suelo con pereza-. Prefiero seguir a mi royo. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado?- Mikey se sonrojo.

-¿Y-y-yo, e-enamorado?- Mikey miró nervioso a Sans- P-pues bueno, p-puede...u-una vez...

-Vaya, el niño estuvo enamorado~.- dijo Sans con burla.

-¡C-c-cállate!- Mikey tenía la cara roja no, lo siguiente.

-Jeje, vamos chico, eso es algo normal.

-P-pero...- Sans de repente se levantó alertado-¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo malo- encendió su ojo-. Muy malo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Genial, cuando nos llevamos una alegría viene algo malo.- dijo molesto Casey.

-Si el moradito tiene razón- se oyó un "Hey!" de parte de Donnie por lo dicho por Fred-, entonces hay que tener cuidado- Lloyd estaba atento a las palabras de Fred, al igual que Kai y Rev, pero sin darse cuenta se mancho la camisa por prestarle atención a Fred. Se levantó del sitio y avisó que iba a cambiarse de ropa, dejando al resto con la charla-. Es un demonio muy poderoso, y no sabemos que es lo que puede llegar a hacer.

-Seguro que nada bueno- comentó preocupada Joy-. Ahora sí que tenemos que ser super precavidos.

-¡Pero vamos a vencer!- dijo Kai levantándose- Encontraremos al demonio y todos juntos podremos...

Pero un ruido proveniente de la habitación interrumpió a Kai. Todos se levantaron alertados, y a través de la puerta salió Lloyd con un fuerte golpe que llegó hasta sus amigos.

-¡LLOYD! ¿Estás bien?- Joy se acercó preocupada al chico, pero Lloyd se limitó a señalar a la puerta. Al mirar hacia allí, vieron como Terriors salían de la puerta amenazantes. Y detrás de ellos, otro tipo de demonios, unos demonios que parecían de pintura, altos y solo se les podía distinguir los ojos y unas especies de brazos.

-Oh no, Tiwhnys- dijo Freddy intentando leer la mente de uno de ellos-. Y son varios.

-¿Son peligrosos?- preguntó April sacando su Tessen, Fred respondió.

-Son unos demonios muy difíciles de vencer- empezó a flotar a pocos centímetros del suelo-. Al parecer su piel está formada por un material parecido a la tinta, por lo que reducen el daño que les causan. Pero su vista está mal, y solo pueden ver a través del movimiento.

-Bueno, tenemos ventaja, aunque con los perros demonio esos nos la quitan totalmente.- comentó Raph haciendo girar sus sais.

-Genial, tenemos a unos demonios que su modo de vista es a través del movimiento, seguramente parecido al síndrome Riddoch, y a unos perros con un extenso movimiento y rapidez para moverse. No puede ir a peor.- Donnie ya estaba golpeando a un Terrior con su boo. Todos estaban peleando contra ellos, incluido Splinter.

-¿Síndrome de qué?- preguntó Fred mirando al genio.

-Síndrome de Riddoch. Es una afectación ocular a menudo causadas por lesiones en el lóbulo occipital que limitan la capacidad de la víctima para distinguir objetos. Sólo mover objetos en un campo oculto los hace visibles para el paciente, y si están estáticos están siendo invisibles para el paciente. También...- empezó a explicar Donnie.

-¡DONNIE, LO QUE MENOS NECESITAMOS AHORA ES UNA CLASE DE BIOLOGÍA!- gritó Raph un poco harto.

-Chicos, algo raro pasa- dijo Freddy preocupado, logrando llamar la atención de todos-. No puedo leer sus mentes. Al parecer han logrado crear como una especie de barrera o algo así.

-Genial.- justo entonces bajaron Sans y Mikey alertados.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Mikey vio la imagen de la guarida de sus amigos repleta de demonios, algunos con una especie de capa de tinta por encima.

-Chico quédate aquí.- Sans salió de las escaleras dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué? Sans, tú también no.- Sans le miró a los ojos, fue ahí cuando recordó su pequeña charla con él en el tejado. Mikey simplemente asintió y se retiró un poco.

-Gracias.- Sans fue al lado de los hermanos de Mikey mientras lanzaba huesos que mataban casi de una vez a los demonios, mientras que el resto les costaba más de la cuenta.

-"Seguir así, el chico ya está presente."- en la cabeza de uno de los demonios la ama demonio veía la escena en su bola de cristal, sonriendo al ver que su plan estaba a punto de empezar.

Mikey, por su parte, veía preocupado la escena. Sentía una gran impotencia el estar ahí pero no poder ayudar, como mucho gritaba cuando les atacaba por detrás por estar distraídos durante la batalla. Era una sensación agobiante.

-¡Donnie, a tu izquierda!- pero fue muy tarde. Un Terrior le mordió en todo el hombro a Donatello, dejando una gran herida en su hombro.

-¡AAAHHH!- Donnie cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba el hombro. La sangre de Donnie emanaba como un río, manchando su mano y parte de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡DONNIE!- sus hermanos y April y Casey gritaron al ver la escena.

-¡DONATELLO!- el maestro Splinter dejó inmediatamente de pelear al ver a su hijo herido.

-Oh no...- susurró con miedo Freddy.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nadie iba a hacer daño a su familia... SI ÉL ESTABA PARA EVITARLO.

-¡EH, MONSTRUOS DE PACOTILLA!- gritó Mikey agitando sus brazos, logrando captar la atención de todos en la sala- ¿Me queréis a mí? ¡PUES VENID A BUSCARME!- corrió escaleras arriba, mientras todo los demonios le seguían.

-¡Mikey, vuelve aquí!- Raph estaba a punto de seguir a su hermanito, hasta que un quejido de dolor procedente de Donnie lo hizo pararse. Miró a Donnie, y luego a Mikey. ¿Con quién se quedaba? Estaba igual de preocupado por los dos, y no sabía que elegir.

Ahora sólo las tortugas y sus amigos se encontraban en la habitación, revisando con urgencia a Donnie.

-¡Maldita sea, ahora lo entiendo!- bufó Fred enfadado- Este era su VERDADERO plan, mantenernos a TODOS alejados de Mikey.

-Voy a por él.- Raphael ya estaba de camino a las escaleras, pero alguien delante suya le paró.

-No.- era Sans.

-Sans, quítate de en medio, tengo que ir a...

-Voy yo. Si va a estar ahí fuera soy el único que puede vencerlo. Yo iré a buscar al chico, vosotros atender a Donatello.- Sans salió de la habitación en un segundo, literalmente. Había desaparecido de la habitación como si nada.

-Raph, tranquilo- Casey le puso una mano en el hombro-. Ya va él a buscarlo. Y creo que puede hacer más que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Tiene razón- intervino Fred-. Por eso Sans está con nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Leo mientras atendía a Donnie.

-Verás, Sans conoce al demonio en persona- abrieron todos sus ojos como platos-. Sans es el único con suficiente poder como para vencerle. Aunque nos uniesemos todos nosotros no llegaríamos ni a la mitad que el poder del demonio.

-¿Entonces Sans es el más fuerte de todos?- Fred negó con la cabeza.

-He dicho que puede pelear con él, pero no que sea seguro que gane sí o sí. Ese demonio lleva muchos siglos en su mundo, y Sans solo dos, pero su alma es lo suficientemente poderosa como para enfrentarse ambos. Por eso le hemos llamado.

-Lo entendemos.- Raph suspiró mientras miraba al suelo, rendido. Entonces fue a ver como estaba Donnie.

Las cosas se les había salido un poco de control, pero para otros no.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey corría por las alcantarillas de NY lo más rápido que podía. Hacía unas manzanas que les había perdido el rastro a los demonios, pero no se fiaba del todo. Cuando llegó a una bifurcación paró para descansar un poco.

-Uff, eso sí...que ha sido...una buena...carrera...uff.

-Parece que te tengo un buen adversario...o mejor dicho, presa.- una extraña voz sono por el lugar. Era una voz de mujer, solo que muy alterada, "como un programa de audio" pensó Mikey.

-¿Quién eres?- empezó a girar en el sitio con sus nunchakus en mano, listo para cualquier ataque.

-Da igual cuanto busques, no estoy ahí- Mikey siguió con pose defensiva-. Je, si soy sincera, eres casi el único que me ha costado tanto trabajo. Entre tú y ÉL, me dais mucha guerra.

-¿ÉL? ¿Te refieres a...

-Sí, ese entrometido perezoso. Pero admito que así es más divertido- (N/A: si son tan amables imaginaros las siguientes palabras con tono demoníaco, y todas las que aparezcan en mayúscula cuando hable)- ¡ASÍ PUEDO DISFRUTAR MÁS CUANDO ACABO CON LA MISERABLE VIDA DE MI PRESA! JAJAJAJAJAJA.- a Mikey le entraron escalofríos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- el demonio paró de reír.

-Oh, querido~, esto no es más que el principio...EL PRINCIPIO DE MI PURGA.

-¿C-c-como que de tu purga?

-Verás, tú eres mi principal objetivo, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tengo de divertirme con esos a los que llamas "amigos y familia". Divertirme viendo cómo se dañan y pelean mutuamente sólo para alargar unos minutos más tu vida. Pensando cada vez una nueva manera de torturarlos y dañarles cada vez más y más dolorosamente.

-¡No harás daño a mi familia!- gritó Mikey decidido. El demonio rio.

-No es necesario. Ja, no me puedo creer que hayan sido tan ingenuos de pensar que volverías a tu casa.- Mikey abrió los ojos.

-¿Q-qué?

-Je, eso es lo que pasa por tener gente que te quiere. Les pones en peligro cuando deberías ser TÚ el que debería estarlo.

-N-no...NO. No, ellos están en la... el refugio, a salvo. Estás mintiendo.

-Ahora mismo están en una especie de laboratorio, y al lado del ordenador del de morado hay una figurita, un regalo tuyo de cuándo eras niño, y es de color verde.- Mikey tembló, había que ver la imagen en vivo para que supiese eso, y nunca había visto antes la guarida. A no ser...

Mikey salió corriendo en dirección a la guarida, dejando atrás a la voz que estuvo hablando con él. El demonio estaba sonriendo satisfecho mirando a su bola de cristal.

-Pero ama, ¿no iba a matar a un familiar delante suyo?- le pregunto su esbirro de siempre.

-Sí, pero ese será el golpe final. Primero hay que dañar su alma. Su fráaagil y déeebil almaa~. Jejejeje, esto estará interesante.

-Ama- una voz sonó en la habitación. Una sombra se encontraba en la puerta sin verle absolutamente nada-, el plan ya puede ponerse en marcha.

-Excelente. Tu plan va bastente bien. S O L O. O. Q U E. N O. M E. S.

-Claro que no- hizo una reverencia-. Voy inmediatamente al lugar de la tortuga.

-Eres un buen aliado, y hasta estoy un poco dudosa de que me llegues a fallar. Dentro de nada esa alma será MÍA, y dominare el mundo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que os haya gustado y os envío un gran booyakasha!


	8. Alma

Mikey corría por las alcantarillas en dirección a la guarida. Después de haber tenido esa pequeña "charla" con lo que parecía ser el demonio que quería su alma, un gran miedo había surgido dentro de él. ¿De verdad habían ido sus hermanos a buscarle a la guarida? ¿Y si les pasaba algo por su culpa? Ese pensamiento sólo hizo que corriera más rápido.

Por fin pudo llegar hasta la guarida. Todo estaba normal y tranquilo, como si no hubiera nadie dentro. Entró a la guarida y se quedó en medio del "salón" junto al sofá.

-Aquí no hay nadie- miró a su alrededor-. Pero es raro que supiera lo de la figurita. Bueno, al menos no está-

-¿Mikey?- se calló enseguida al escuchar esa voz- ¿Eres tú?

-¿R-raph?- y justo en la entrada del Dojo apareció su hermano Raphael, con los brazos cruzados mirando a Michelangelo- ¡Raph, estás aquí!- Mikey iba directo hacia su hermano contento hasta que...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una pregunta totalmente fría salió de los labios de la tortuga temperamental, haciendo que Mikey se parara de golpe.

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Si fui yo el primero en-

-Pensé que no volverían más- el odio y la frialdad con la que decía esas palabras dejaban muy mal a Mikey. ¿Qué estaba pasando-. Y resulta que vuelves, por desgracia.

-¿D-de qué estás ha-ablando?- Mikey empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-De que pensé que por fin nos habíamos librado de una carga más.- su mirada no le transmitía nada, le miraba sin ningún sentimiento.

-Y, sin embargo, aquí estás.- una voz conocida detrás suya hizo que se diera la vuelta. Era Leonardo.

-C-chicos...esto no tiene gracia... Esto no...no...

-¿No qué? ¿No puede ser real? ¿Esto es imposible? Pues entérate, sí que lo es.- las palabras de Leo le estaban doliendo.

-No eres necesario aquí- ahora el que hablaba a Mikey era Donatello, el cuál estaba a su lado-. Ni en casa ni en el equipo.

-...no es verdad. Nos peleamos a veces, pero seguimos siendo un equipo, y sobre todo una familia.

-¡JA! ¿Parte de la familia un idiota como tú?- Raph miró a Mikey con gracia, mientras tenía una sonrisa de maldad- Esa es sin duda una de las mayores tonterías que has dicho.

-Siempre acabas arruinando los planes- esta vez Leo se le acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Mikey-. ¿Recuerdas aquellas veces que nos descubrían por tu culpa? ¿O las veces que por ti perdíamos algo valioso de la misión? Lo único para que servías era para complicarnos las cosas.

-No es verdad...no es verdad...- Mikey iba retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta que se chocó con Raph.

-Claro que lo es. Tú solo has sido un problema que tuvimos que aguantar por meses.- Raphael le dio un empujón a Mikey, haciendo que este quedara en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacías en las misiones? ¿Vigilar? ¿Quedarte cerca de uno de nosotros para que no hicieras nada estúpido? ¿Para utilizarte como cebo? Sí, era exactamente eso, el cebo.

-¡Cállate!- Mikey se tapó los oídos para no oír más.

-Es inútil intentar huir de la realidad- esta vez fue Donatello-. Siempre estropeabas todo, siempre lo arruinabas. Y cuando pensaba que ya no tendríamos problemas, regresas.

Mikey quería huir, no quería seguir escuchando. Le dolía, le dolían esas palabras, el saber esos pensamientos de sus hermanos.

-Ya no eres nuestro hermano.

"No..."

-Ya no te queremos.

Crack.

Mikey salió corriendo de allí lleno de lágrimas, mientras escuchaba cómo la risa de sus hermanos se hacía más inaudible a medida que se alejaba, hasta que ya no los escuchó. Sus piernas no pudieron soportar más, y se sentó en el suelo.

-No es verdad... no es verdad... ¿cierto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sans se encontraba en los túneles de las alcantarillas, buscando hasta el último rincón la localización de Mikey.

-Vamos chico... ¿dónde estás?- se preguntaba Sans preocupado mientras buscaba- Tengo que encontrarle antes de que-

'Crack'.

Sans se detuvo en cuando oyó ese sonido. No era buena señal.

-Oh no.

-¿Qué pasa Sans? ¿Acaso has sentido algo...preocupante?- Sans conocía perfectamente esa voz. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar por alrededor suyo.

-Sabes perfectamente que sí. ¿O acalcio lo dudas?

-Tú y tus estúpidas bromas de comediante. Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que se va a venir.

-Pff, no sirve de nada estar alterado en momentos como este- Sans dejó ver una sonrisa burlona-. Por eso es que prefiero estar tranquilo.

-Pues puedo prometerte, querido amigo, que esta vez... TE VOY A DAR RAZONES PARA QUE TE PREOCUPES. JAJAJAJAJA.

Sans no podía hacer más que aguantarse la ira que sentía. No serviría de nada empezar a gritar a la voz de la "persona" que quería el alma de Mikey, es más, ni merecía la pena quedarse ahí hablando. Sans levantó su mano listo para irse al refugio, necesitaba información de los hermanos de Michelangelo, pero su voz le hizo detenerse.

-¿Adónde vas, Sans?- preguntó con maldad.

-A ti no te importa.

-Más te vale que corras, POR QUE EL TIEMPO DEL CHICO SE ACABA POCO A POCO.- Sans no esperó ni un segundo más y se fue, dejando la alcantarilla en completa soledad de nuevo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Con esto ya está Donnie.- April terminó de vendar el hombro de Donnie con algunas vendas que tenían los chicos en el edificio.

-Gracias April.- la mencionada se levantó del suelo para ayudar a Donnie a levantarse.

-¿Seguro que estás bien Donnie?

-Sí Leo, no es nada. Hemos pasado por cosas peores.

-Es verdad.- dijo Casey señalando a Donnie.

-Casey tú cállate- Raph miró a Casey con ira, para luego empezar a caminar por la habitación-. En lugar de estar aquí charlando como si nada deberíamos estar allí fuera buscando a Mikey.

-Hey tranquilo, Sans se está encargando de eso.- le intento tranquilizar Freddy.

-¿¡Enserio quieres que confíe en un disfraz de Halloween andante!? Pues vas MAL.

-Mira tío se que estás preocupado por tu hermano al igual que todos en esta sala, pero intenta tranqulizarte. No vas a conseguir nada gritando como un lunático.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¡MI HERMANO ESTÁ AFUERA CON UN DEMONIO QUE QUIERE VERLE MUERTO ¿¡Y QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!? ¡PUES NO! NO LO HARÉ. PODRÍAMOS ESTAR AFUERA BUSCANDO SI-

-¡RAPHAEL!- el grito del maestro Splinter hizo que Raphael se callara en el acto. Su mirada seria se clavaba en el ninja de rojo, pero a la vez su expresión calmada- No sirve de nada perder la calma. Tienes que estar tranquilo.

-Pero Sensei Mikey está...- Splinter seguía con esa mirada de seriedad y autoridad sobre él, al igual que las impresionantes miradas del resto, y una un poco de terror de los menores. Raphael dio un suspiro pesado y miró al suelo con molestia.

-Raphael, como agua de río sobre la piedra.- Raphael hizo caso y, cogió una gran bocanada de aire, para luego expulsarlo lentamente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Raph delante de todos.

-Tío, tienes que relajarte- Casey se acercó a Raphael para poner su mano en el hombro de la tortuga-. Mikey que yo sepa también es un ninja.

-Ya lo sé es solo- suspiro-, es solo que no quiero que pase lo mismo que la última vez.

-No va a pasar- dijo April decidida dando un paso al frente-. Esta vez no dejaremos que se salga con la suya. Detendremos a ese demonio juntos, todos nosotros.- April les sonrió a los chicos dándoles confianza. Le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Raph, todos estamos igual de preocupados, pero Mikey sabrá apañarse. Mientras tanto tenemos que pensar en un plan.- habló esta vez el líder.

-Y más vale que sea rápido.- de repente Sans apareció en la habitación.

-¿Sans?- dijo Freddy confundido al ver al esqueleto.

-¿No se supone que estabas...?- Sans interrumpió a Rev.

-Chicos, necesito que me digáis algo.- el rostro de Sans se notaba preocupado, al igual que su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Donnie.

-Vuestro hermano cuando está triste, ¿a dónde va?- esa pregunta dejó desconcertados a todos en la sala.

-¿Cuando está triste?- los hermanos se miraron dudosos entre sí ante la pregunta- Pues no sé, normalmente se va a su cuarto y se encierra en su mundo de la imaginación.

-Es cierto.

-Chicos, es serio, necesito encontrar a vuestro hermano cuanto antes.- esto preocupó mucho a la familia Hamato.

-¿Sans, y por que tanta prisa?- preguntó Kai al ver su extraña actitud.

-Su alma está en peligro de romperse.- todos menos los fantasmas se quedaron sorprendidos y, a la vez, asustados.

-¿Alma?- preguntó Casey. Sans suspiró y les miró a todos.

-Vereis, todas las personas y seres vivos estamos formados por un alma. Esa alma es la culminación de tu ser, lo que te permite quedarte en este mundo. Si el alma se rompe, el cuerpo deja de existir, dejando sólo un saco de carne en descomposición. Esto es un alma- Sans extendió su brazo y en la palma de su huesuda mano apareció una especie de corazón blanco invertido-, y cada alma tiene un color diferente, representando el mayor rasgo que tenéis. Yo, al estar "muerto", perdí ese rasgo, pero todos vosotros seguro que tenéis un alma con algún rasgo. Pero cuando un alma pierde su rasgo, esta se corrompe, haciendo que se rompa y...- suspiró durante unos segundos-. Tenemos que encontrar a vuestro hermano.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a saber dónde está?- preguntó Casey.

-Tío, sois su familia, deberíais conocerle- dijo Fred un poco molesto-. Por ejemplo, cuando Freddy se encuentra mal suele ir debajo del árbol más grande del parque que hay en el centro de la ciudad, y Joy suele ir al puerto que está al lado de la fábrica abandonada. Eso se llama "Conocer a tu familia".- dijo Fred con una sonrisa delante de Casey.

-Si si, lo que digas. Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Mikey.- dijo un Raphael impaciente.

-...- Donnir en todo este tiempo había estado mirando al suelo, hasta que levanto la cabeza-... creo que sé dónde puede estar.- todos le miraron.

-¿A qué te refieres Donatello?- preguntó Splinter mirando curioso a su hijo.

-Cuando éramos pequeños solía ir a un lugar que le encantaba, y desde que salíamos a la superficie hay un edificio en la ciudad que suele acudir cuando no se encuentra bien.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos para- pero Leo fue interrumpido por Raph.

-Espera, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Raphael señalando a Donnie.

-¿Quién pasa más tiempo con él?- respondió Donnie con otra pregunta mirando a Raphael.

-¿Y nos lo dices ahora?- Leo se llevó la mano a la cara ante lo que estaba haciendo Raphael.

-¿Enserio os vais a poner a pelear ahora?- los dos miraron al líder.

-Leo tiene razón, Mikey podría estar en peligro.- dijo April acercándose a Leo para apoyarlo.

-Gracias April. Bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno buscará en el sitio donde dijo Donnie, y el otro buscará en el edificio.

-El primer sitio es el túnel que está al lado de la línea 42 del metro abandonado. Y el edificio es el que está a una manzana a la derecha de donde estaba TCRI.- les informó Donatello.

-Bien. Yo, Donnie, Freddy, April y Rev iremos al edificio. Raph, Fred, Joy, Kai, Lloyd y el maestro Splinter iréis al túnel. Si un grupo encuentra a Mikey o no lo encuentra, avisará al otro grupo e irá a su lugar, ¿entendido?- todos asintieron- Bien, vamos.

Todos los presentes empezaron a salir de la habitación. Todos menos Sans.

-¿Y tú que harás Sans?- preguntó Rev mirando al nombrado.

-Yo me quedaré aquí por si vuelve, o al menos intentar que su alma no se rompa- Rev asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando solo a Sans-. Maldita demonio, no dejaré que esta vez te lleves un alma más.- dijo Sans con ira, para luego sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse.

-NO SABEN EN EL LÍO EN QUE SE HAN METIDO ESOS IDIOTAS. JAJAJAJAJAJA- Sans solo pudo apretar los puños al escuchar esa voz.

Esta vez no iba a ser nada fácil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halo jóvenes ninjas! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de esta historia.

Si soy sincera estoy impresionada de lo rápido que he actualizado esta vez, un mes creo xD, espero que esta rapidez dure en las próximas actualizaciones.

¿Que tal el cap.? A mi me da la sensación de que voy avanzando muy lento, pero quiero explicar pequeñas cosas que tendrán importancia en el futuro (Spoooooooileeeeer~ xD)

Pos nada más que decir, aparte que espero que os haya gustado el episodio y os envío un gran booyakasha!

Pd: Akiane, ¿te gustó la actualización de hoy? Fue gracias a tu comentario xD


	9. Problemas

Debajo de las calles de NY, más concretamente en las alcantarillas, Raphael y los chicos se encontraban buscando a Mikey.

-¡MIKEY!- gritó Raph por quinta vez en el mismo minuto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su hermano.

-¡MICHELANGELO!- el maestro Splinter no se quedaba atrás. Él sabia perfectamente la habilidad y el talento de cada uno de sus hijos, y también que son fuertes y saben cuidar de sí mismos, y Michelangelo no era la excepción, pero todo buen padre tiene ese pequeño sentimiento de padre sobreprotector, y era eso lo que Splinter siente ahora.

-¡Mikey!- Fred y Joy ayudaban a las tortugas a buscar, al igual que Kai y Lloyd que, con sus poderes, intentaban ayudar en todo lo posible.

Siguieron buscando por los canales del alcantarillado hasta llegar al punto que les indicó Donnie, pero por desgracia no había nada, solo un pequeño acantilado lleno de agua en depuración.

-¡Maldita sea no está aquí!- gritó Raphael- Tenemos que ir arriba a buscarle.

-Raph, de eso se encarga Leo y el resto. A lo mejor está en la zona sur donde...

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!- Raphael no se pudo contener y se dirigió corriendo hacia Fred.

-¡RAPHAEL!- pero antes de llegar siquiera a tocarlo, Splinter se interpuso en medio para que Raphael no se pudiera acercar al chico- Ya basta.

-NO SENSEI, NO BASTA- dijo Raph enfadado mirando a su padre, encarandolo-. Mikey está por ahí, con miles de demonios yendo por él, con un maldito demonio queriendo matarlo y con una herida grave que puede matarle incluso antes. DEBEMOS IR A POR ÉL, NO QUEDARNOS AQUÍ QUIETOS SIN HACER NADA.

-Raphael es suficiente- le dijo serio su Sensei-. Hijo mío, yo también estoy preocupado por tu hermano, pero ponernos así no le hará que le ayude.

-Pero estar aquí tampoco servirá de nada.

-Raphael, tu hermano, al igual que tú, Leonardo y Donatello, es fuerte, sabe luchar y defenderse. Incluso en ocasiones puede llegar a ser tan prudente y estratégico como Leonardo y tú, o prudente como Donatello. Michelangelo también es un ninja.

-Sensei, ya lo sé, pero que pasa s-

-Raphael, quiero que hagamos una cosa- el maestro Splinter tenía una idea para hacer entender a Raphael lo que le estaba intentando decir, y no pasaría nada por probar-. Imagínate que, en pleno estado de furia como hace nada, escuchamos un grito a lo lejos y, resulta que es tu hermano lleno de demonios. ¿Qué harías?

-Irme de cabeza a por ellos.- contestó Raphael decidido.

-Bien, pues ahora imaginate que, al irte sin más a pelear, no te has dado cuenta de que estábamos rodeados y, por mayoría, te acaban ganando y Michelangelo se queda sólo luchando contra ellos por no tener la cabeza fría y pensar en algo.- Raph miró al suelo. Splinter tenía razón, podría darse esa situación y no ser para nada de ayuda para su hermanito.

-Tiene razón Sensei. No debo dejarme llevar por mi mal temperamento- bajó la cabeza avergonzado-. Lo siento.

-Es de humanos errar, y también necesario.- el maestro Splinter puso su mano en el hombro de Raphael. Su hijo iba aprendiendo mejor las cosas, y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

-Chicos, algo pasa- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Kai, el cuál tenía sus ojos del color de su gema-. Hay más gente aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Joy.

-Creo que... nos han encontrado.

Un grito se oyó por toda la alcantarilla.

-Crees bien.- Fred señaló hacia la entrada del lugar y, pudo ver, cómo había decenas de demonios rodeandolos, todos los que habían visto hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo nos han encontrado?- Fred empezó a flotar, al igual que todos sacaron sus armas o activaban sus poderes.

-No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí.

Terminada esa frase, los demonios empezaron a atacar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ama, han empezado a atacar.- en la sala negra y oscura, se hallaba el demonio observando todo lo que pasaba a través de la bola que tenía.

-Genial, nuestro cebo número uno está en marcha- sonrió con malicia-. Ahora hay que encargarse del cebo número dos- dio un chasquido con los dedos-. Ulthien, necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo.

Desde las sombras, se pudo ver la silueta de la demonio acercándose lentamente, con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa de satisfacción ante ella.

-Como ordene Ama.- Ulthien se dio la vuelta para ir directamente a su destino, pero la voz de su ama la detuvo.

-Ulthien.

-¿Si, Ama?

-Solo necesito vivos a esas tortugas y a la rata. El resto son restos sin importancia- Ulthien sonrió aún más al escuchar eso-. Y respecto a Sans...- dirigió su mirada otra vez a la bola- quiero acabar con él personalmente.- su sonrisa se hizo mayor, dejando ver toda la locura que alguien podía tener.

-Como ordene ama.- Ulthien hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala.

-Ya me queda muy poco, solo tengo que hacer un poco más de daño a ese niño y todo el poder será mío.- cerró su puño con fuerza.

Era una tarea sencilla, ya había matado miles de almas, pero primero debía debilitarla, y hay muchas formar de debilitar a alguien.

Produciendo daños físicos...

Daños psíquicos...

Daños EMOCIONALES.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Mira que hacerme venir aquí. A mí, el gran Casey Jones. "Casey, tú a la guarida por si está o va allí."- dijo imitando la voz de Leo con fastidio- Yo debería estar peleando, no revisando lugares de la alcantarilla. No todos los días se pueden patear el culo a demonios de otra dimensión o yo que sé.

Un muy enfadado Casey salía recién de la guarida de las tortugas. Leo, una vez echo los equipos le dijo a Casey que él se encargaba de revisar la guarida, la cuál obviamente estaba vacía.

-Es que era claro que aquí no iba a estar. Bueno, a lo mejor encuentro un rastro de Mikey de camino a casa.- Casey puso su palo de Jokey sobre su cuello tipo Donatello y se dirigió de camino a la guarida de los fantasmas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Debemos seguir todo recto y luego girar a la derecha.- Donatello señaló al lugar que decía, para luego empezar a caminar en esa dirección.

Detrás suya, caminando con rapidez, se encontraban Leo junto con el resto del grupo, gritando el nombre del menor con la esperanza de que contestara.

Leonardo estaba preocupado. Debía de haber estado más atento, ser más eficiente y haber evitado que su hermano se fuera. Tuvo que defender mejor a su famila. Tuvo que...

-No te sientas culpable.- la voz de Freddy le sacó de su mente. ¿En qué momento se puso a su lado?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que...?- Freddy rió un poco.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando conocí al ángel del cielo. Nosotros la llamamos "La Ángel Guardiana", y da una segunda oportunidad a la gente que lo merece. Según ella, yo y mi hermano éramos muy especiales, casi únicos, cada uno con sus diferencias pero con los mismos valores cada uno. Me dio un puesto muy importante al cabo de un tiempo, y ese era el papel de líder. Tenía miedo de que no estuviera preparado para esa carga, y constantemente me decía que no valía, que debería mejorar mucho más para proteger a lo míos. Por suerte Fred me ayudó a entender que no es así. Cuando eres líder no tienes que estar preparado para serlo, sino que tienes que ir aprendiendo a mejorar, a esforzarte cada día por ser mejor que ayer, pero peor que mañana. No tienes que preocuparte ni atormentarte Leo, eres un buen líder , lo único que tienes que hacer es acostumbrarte a este tipo de cosas.

Leonardo escuchó con mucha atención las palabras del castaño, y tenía razón. El Maestro Splinter le hizo líder por una causa, el confiar que él valía para ese trabajo, y lo iba a demostrar. Iba a demostrar que puede proteger a su familia, aunque tuviera que hacer sacrificios.

-Gracias Freddy.- le sonrió de manera agradable Leo, la cuál fue devuelta por otra de su parte.

-Sólo espero que encontremos a Mikey pronto.- murmuró preocupada April.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vale Mikey, respira lentamente, como lo hace el Sensei. Inspira- cogió aire-, y expira- lo suelta-. Inspira, expira.

En una de las azoteas de NY, se hallaba el pequeño quelonio sentado en el borde, intentando calmar su respiración. Llevaba como media hora ahí y sus lágrimas aún salían. Salían menos pero salían.

Necesitaba recuperarse, mantenerse tranquilo aunque fuera unos minutos para pensar en la situación. Era demasiado para él.

-Vale, ya está. Ya está... eso no era real. No, no puede serlo. No puede ser que...

"Ya no te queremos"

-No...- se tapa los oídos.

"No eres nuestro hermano"

-¡ES MENTIRA!- soltó de repente Mikey- ¡ELLOS NUNCA DIRÍAN ESAS COSAS! ¡EN MUCHAS OCASIONES PUDIERON HABERSE DESHECHO DE MÍ Y NO LO HICIERON! Todo eso es mentira, es mentira...

Mikey se tranquilizó un poco.

-Leo... Leo siempre me ayuda y me protege en las misiones, Raph se preocupa por mí, como aquella vez con SnakeWich, o cuando salí herido con garra de tigre, y Donnie siempre me ayuda cuando estoy con miedo o con una duda, puedo confiar siempre en él. Si, si... ellos me quieren, al igual que yo a ellos... como el Sensei y April y Casey... y gatito helado y todas las demás personas parte de la familia. Todos me quieren, y nunca harán nada malo conmigo a propósito. Son mis hermanos, somos un equipo y lo más importante, una familia- se levantó decidido del suelo, secándose unas lágrimas en el proceso-. Si, no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente. Voy a ser fuerte. Voy a demostrar que soy fuerte- de repente, escucha una voz detrás suya a lo lejos-. ¿Eh?

Mikey se giró curioso al escuchar un ruido detrás suyo, pero solo pudo ver cómo una sombra se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

Lo último que vio fue negro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halo!

Si, si, vale, he tardado un poco más esta vez en actualizar, pero lo recompensare, lo prometo.

¿Qué tal el cap? Si, es cortito, y sí, he tardado demasiado, pero para recompensar la tardanza os daré un pequeño regalo, y es que... ¡La semana que viene próxima parte! Así es, la semana que viene tendréis un cap adelantado.

Ahora dicho eso, chao~! ;)

Pd: Akiane, hija mía, tengo una vida fuera de aquí xD. Si no actualizo por algo será, por lo que no me pongas prisa porfa.


	10. Valiosa lección

No eran muy comunes las veces en la que la estación abandonada de las alcantarillas se encontrara en total silencio, debido a que cuatro pequeños niños vivían ahí, pero hoy era un día especial.

-Vamos Leo, me quiero ir ya.- exclamaba un Michelangelo de siete años tirando el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-Espera Mikey, hay que esperar a que Sensei venga.

-Vamos Leo, papá nos dijo que podíamos irnos a jugar fuera. Nos lo prometió.

-Ya lo sé Raph, pero tenemos que esperar a que...

-Ya no es necesario que esperéis, niños- dijo la rata acercándose a sus hijos, los cuales ya estaban colocados en línea del más mayor al más pequeño-. Muy bien, podéis ir a jugar fuera de la guarida durante un rato, pero en dos horas os quiero ver aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai Sensei.- respondió Leonardo.

-Sí papá.- como era de esperar, Leo fue el único que le llamó Sensei.

-Recordar obedecer a Leonardo, y no separaros- la vieja rata miró a Donatello y a Michelangelo-. Hacer los que os diga Leonardo y Raphael, y procurad no causar muchos problemas.

-Claro que no papá- contestó la tortuguita con bandana morada-. No nos iremos muy lejos.

-Muy bien. Confío en que me obedecereis y seréis responsables.

-¿Podemos irnos ya papá?- preguntó ansioso Mikey el cuál daba saltitos de emoción. Splinter rió.

-Sí mis niños, pero id con cuidado- ante eso las cuatro tortugas se fueron corriendo entre risas fuera de la guarida. Splinter los miraba con alegría a la vez que nostalgia-. Crecen demasiado rápido.

...

-¿A qué podemos jugar?- preguntó el pequeño Mikey sujetando la mano de Donnie, el cuál le estaba ayudando a pasar por una tabla de madera para pasar al otro lado del pequeño canal de agua que había.

-No lo sé. ¿Alguna idea?- Mikey levantó la mano emocionado.

-¡Al escondite!- dijo con alegría.

-Eso es para niños. Yo quiero ir al pozo del final de la alcantarilla.- dijo Raphael señalando a su derecha con una sonrisa.

-No, ese sitio me da miedo.- dijo Mikey escondiéndose detrás de Donnie.

-Eres un miedica.- Raphael le sacó la lengua a su hermano, el cuál imitó su acción.

-Raph, eso queda muy lejos. Papá dijo que no nos alejasemos tanto.- el nombrado miró con fastidio y aburrimiento al de azul.

-Vamos Leo, no seas aburrido. No pasará nada por acercarse un poco.

-No Raph, yo soy el mayor aquí y no vamos a ir más lejos.

-Aburrido.- Raphael se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a un lado.

-Yo también quiero jugar al escondite.- dijo el más alto por fin, para alegría de Mikey.

-Porfa Leo.

-Vale, vamos a jugar al escondite- dijo sonriendo el mayor-. ¿Juegas Raph?- miró al recién nombrado.

-Ya qué...- dijo Raphael levantando los hombros con desinterés.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo me pido esconderme!- dijo Mikey.

-Yo también.- dijo Donnie levantando la mano.

-Vale, yo y Raph os buscaremos, y luego nos buscareis a nosotros.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los dos alegres.

-Vamos Mikey.- Donatello cogió de la mano a su hermanito y se fue corriendo para esconderse, mientras que Raphael y Leonardo se quedaron con los ojos tapados contando hasta veinte.

...

-Ven Mikey, recuerdo que había un túnel con un hueco para esconderse por aquí.- los menores del clan se encontraban caminando por unos túneles algo lejos de donde estaban sus hermanos. Un lugar con poca iluminación para desgracia del menor.

-Donnie, está muy oscuro. Tengo miedo.- dijo Mikey encogiendose en forma de bolita mientras seguía a su hermano.

-No pasa nada Mikey, no hay peligro aquí. Además, somos ninjas, nada nos da miedo. Es más, es al revés, es a nosotros quien nos deben tener miedo.- dijo Donnie para reconfortar a su hermano, cosa que al parecer funcionó.

-¡Sí, yo soy un ninja valiente!- puso una pose de defensa- Nadie va a hacerme daño, ni a mí ni a vosotros, por que entonces le haré mucho daño para que se marche.- Donnie se rió.

-Claro que sí Mikey, al igual que yo.- ambos hermanos empezaron a reír, pero por desgracia no vieron un pequeño agujero que había en el suelo, el cuál formaba una grieta bastante grande.

El suelo, ante el peso de ambos menores, empezó a derrumbarse debajo suyo, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

Un pequeño agujero de unos 4 metros de profundidad se formó, quedando así los pequeños atrapados.

-Ay- Donnie se levantó mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, pero inmediatamente empezó a buscar a su hermano- ¿MIKEY?

-DONNIE- su hermanito estaba a un metro suyo, en la otra punta del agujero. Rápidamente fue a su lado para saber cómo estaba-. Me duele la rodilla...- dijo con pequeñas lágrimas que no querían salir.

-A ver- Mikey le enseñó la rodilla izquierda, y pudo ver que, en efecto, estaba algo roja e hinchada-. Tranquilo Mikey, ¿te duele mucho?

-No lloro por eso- dijo Mikey con una voz ronca por el llanto que se quería aguantar-. Te sale sangre de la cabeza...- dijo apuntando al sitio.

Donnie se dio cuenta de la pequeña herida que tenía, por eso el dolor que sintió antes, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso.

-No pasa nada Mikey, es muy pequeñita, no me duele- se acercó para abrazar a su hermano, al cuál se aferró a él-. Dentro de nada Leo y Raph nos encontrarán aquí y nos iremos los cuatro a la guarida, y allí papá nos curará a ambos.

-¿Y si no vuelven? ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre?- dijo el menor con miedo, incluso temblaba.

-Eso no va a pasar- Donnie tenía miedo, estaba en medio de las alcantarillas en un agujero de 4 metros y encima en casi oscuridad, él también quería llorar, pero eso no ayudaría en nada ahora, y menos aún a Mikey. Tenía que ser fuerte por él mismo y por su hermanito-. Leo y Raph nunca nos van a abandonar. Si ven que no aparecemos irán a buscar a papá, y él nos encontrará. Nunca nadie quedará solo, ni tú, ni yo ni nadie. Somos una familia y siempre nos vamos a cuidar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Incluso cuando seamos tan viejos como papá?- preguntó inocentemente el menor mirando a Donnie.

-En ese momento y más. Siempre vamos a protegerte.

-Yo también os voy a proteger- dijo Mikey decidido mirando a su hermano-. No dejaré que nadie os haga daño, ni a ti, ni a Leo y Raph ni a papá. No dejaré que eso pase.- Donatello no pudo evitar abrazar más fuerte a su hermano.

-Lo sé Mikey, siempre nos vamos a proteger. Pero ahora tenemos que esperar.- ambos hermanos se quedaron abrazados, esperando a que sus hermanos mayores les encontrasen.

...

-¡MIKEY, DONNIE, SALIR YA!- gritó un Raphael algo preocupado.

Habían pasado 45 minutos desde que empezaron a jugar, pero en todo ese tiempo no había ni rastro de Donnie y Mikey, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Leonardo buscaba casi desesperado por los sitios, temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado a sus hermanos, y eso era algo que bo quería.

-Raph, busquemos por aquí.- dijo el mayor señalando unos túneles que se perdían en la oscuridad.

-¿Tú crees que el miedica de Mikey se haya atrevido a entrar ahí?- dijo Raphael cruzado de brazos.

-Con Donnie a su lado sí. Además, es el único sitio donde no hemos mirado.- Raphael suspiró cansado y se adentró al túnel siguiendo a su hermano. En nada ambos chicos empezaron a gritar los nombres de los menores.

-¿LEO, RAPH?- ambos hermanos pudieron escuchar esa voz, la voz del más alto de los cuatro- ¡LEO, RAPH, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- los dos empezaron a correr por donde provenía su voz, hasta que por fin llegaron al agujero donde se encontraban los menores.

-¡Tranquilos chicos, os vamos a sacar de ahí!- gritó Leonardo para después empezar a buscar por alrededor en busca de algo para subirlos.

Por suerte, en uno de los canales de agua sucia del lugar había una cuerda vieja enganchada en la entrada del canal. Leo, sin pensárselo, lo cogió con cuidado y fue hasta el lugar.

-Agarraos y empezar a subir.- dijo Leo mientras sujetaba la cuerda junto a Raph para que los menores pudieran subir.

Michelangelo fue el primero, seguido de Donnie el cuál le ayudaba a subir a causa de su rodilla mala. Ambos hermanos lograron subir antes de que la cuerda se partiese a la mitad, dejándolos a salvo.

-Mikey, Donnie, estáis bien.- Raphael se lanzó a abrazarlos en cuanto ambos menores estaban bien.

-Espera, ¿nos estás... abrazando?- preguntó extrañado Donnie al recibir tal afecto del de rojo.

-¡Claro que sí idiota, nos habéis asustado!- gritó enfadado Raph mientras se separaba. Leonardo, en cambio, miraba milímetro a milímetro a sus hermanos para comprobar que estuvieran bien. Fue ahí cuando vio la herida de Donnie en la cabeza y la rodilla izquierda roja de Mikey.

-Tenemos que llevaros a casa para que papá os cure.- dijo Leo serio mirando a sus hermanos.

-Venga pequeñajo, te llevo, Raphael cargó en su caparazón al menor de los cuatro, mientras que Leo agarraba de la mano a Donnie para guiarle.

Los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron rumbo a casa.

...

Splinter amaba de corazón a sus hijos. Eran sin duda una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, pero había que reconocer que estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en la guarida. El constante ruido de sus angelitos corriendo y jugando de aquí para allá era a veces demasiado, y ahora podía pasar al menos unas horas en silencio para meditar.

-¡Papá!

Splinter abrió sus ojos. Pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Leonardo a la puerta de la guarida. Al menos llegaron a la hora acordada.

Se levantó del suelo para ir en dirección a la entrada, pero la puerta del Dojo fue repentinamente abierta por sus hijos.

-Papá, Mikey y Donnie están heridos.

Raphael bajó a Mikey de su caparazón para mostrarle a su padre la rodilla mala de Mikey, mientras que Donnie se señalaba la cabeza en la zona herida.

Rápidamente se acercó a sus hijos. Primero se acercó para comprobar la herida de Donatello, y para su suerte era solo un corte superficial, incluso había dejado de sangrar.

-Leonardo, ve a la cocina y traeme una toalla mojada por favor.- el mayor asintió y fue corriendo a la cocina para hacer lo que le pidió.

-¿Está bien Donnie?- preguntó Mikey a su padre, y sonrió al ver a su padre asentir.

-Sí hijo mío, no es nada grave, pero ahora te toca a ti- Splinter cogió al pequeño Michelangelo y lo sentó en una pequeña silla que había en la esquina del Dojo, llamada la "silla de los castigos"-. Raphael, tú y Leonardo limpiar la cabeza de Donatello, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí papá.- dijo Raphael. Splinter depósito al menor en la silla.

-¿Estoy castigado papá?- preguntó inocentemente Mikey, a lo cuál se ganó la risa del adulto.

-No Michelangelo, esta vez no- Splinter estiró la pierna de su hijo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y empezó a tocar por la zona de la rodilla para comprobar su estado-. Hum... no está rota, pero sí hinchada. Te pondré un poco de agua fría y luego una venda, ¿vale?- Mikey asintió.

Al cabo de media hora ambos pequeños estaban totalmente revisados. Donatello tenía una pequeña tirita en la cabeza mientras que Mikey tenía una venda en su rodilla izquierda. Luego de una pequeña cena y un baño caliente, los menores ya estaban listos para dormir.

-Papá, ¿Donnie y Mikey se van a poner bien?- preguntó Leonardo mientras su padre le acostaba.

-Sí hijo mío, en unos cuantos días tus hermanos estarán perfectamente bien. Ahora tienes que dormir- Splinter le cubrió con su manta hasta el cuello, para seguidamente darle un beso en su frente-. Buenas noches hijo mío.

-Buenas noches papá.- Leonardo cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir mientras su padre salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Pero se encontró con una sorpresita en el pasillo.

-¿Michelangelo? ¿Qué haces aún levantado?- preguntó la rata mientras se acercaba al menor del clan. Mikey elevó sus bracitos en señal de que quería que lo recogiera. En su mano izquierda llevaba uno de sus peluches favoritos, un animalito de color amarillo medio naranja con dos colas.

-Es que no quiero dormir. ¿Y si viene un monstruo?- Splinter no dudó en coger a su hijo en brazos mientras se dirigía a la habitación del menor.

-Michelangelo, creí que habías entendido que en las alcantarillas no hay monstruos.

-No digo a los monstruos de los cómics de Raph- dijo el de pecas-. Me refiero a los hombres malos que vemos a veces contigo en la tele.- explicó mientras movía sus manos.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso, hijo mío? Sabes que no dejaré que nadie os haga daño ni a ti ni a tus hermanos.- Splinter entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama del pecoso, pero este aún en su regazo.

-Pero papá, ¿y si te hacen daño a ti?

-No pasaría nada, por que lo importante es que vosotros cuatro estéis bien- dijo Splinter juntando su frente con la del menor, consiguiendo así esa dulce risa que le caracterizaba-. Esa es mi prioridad.

-Pero yo también quiero ayudar. No quiero quedarme como un niño asustado llorando mientras peleas con los malos. Yo también quiero ser fuerte y valiente,- Mikey levantó su mirada- como tú.

Splinter sonrió enternecido ante lo dicho por su hijo.

-Michelangelo, tú también eres fuerte y valiente.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó confundido el menor.

-Claro que sí. Por ejemplo cuando ayudas a tu hermano Raphael cuando encuentra un bicho en su habitación y lo sacas de la guarida, o cuando ayudas a Donatello a coger esas cajas donde guarda sus cosas.

-O cuando llamo a Leo a comer cuando está viendo "Héroes Espaciales".- dijo Mikey estirando los brazos.

-Sí hijo mío, hay que ser muy valiente para hacer eso. Todo el mundo es valiente, pero a su manera. Tú también puedes serlo, por eso te enseño Ninjutsu Michelangelo, para que puedas defenderte solo.

-Pero cuando estábamos en el agujero no fui valiente. Empecé a llorar mientras Donnie me abrazaba. No fui para nada valiente.

-Michelangelo, una persona valiente no es aquella que no tiene miedo, es aquella que se enfrenta al miedo y a sus temores- dijo Splinter mirando a su hijo a los ojos-. Nunca olvides eso.

-¿Entonces soy valiente? ¿Podré yo también protegerte a ti y a mis hermanos?

-Claro que sí hijo mío, estoy seguro que serás un gran héroe.- Mikey abrazó a su padre con cariño.

-Gracias papá.- Splinter acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Ahora hay que dormir.- Mikey asintió y se fue directo a su almohada, para después tumbarse y sentir cómo Splinter le arropaba.

-Buenas noches papá.- dijo el pequeño cerrando sus ojos, y pudo sentir su frente siendo besada por su padre.

-Buenas noches hijo mío.

Mikey empezó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Michelangelo empezó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con un suelo de cemento. Lentamente empezó a mirar a su alrededor algo desorientado, encontrándose con una habitación casi a oscuras. La brillante luz de la Luna entraba por una pequeña ventana en una pared, iluminando un poco la zona.

-¿Pero qué... Dónde estoy?- preguntó Mikey levantándose del suelo.

-Veo que por fin has despertado.- una espeluznante voz sonó detrás suya. Rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con una figura extraña. Era alta y con unos ojos marrones que daban miedo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este sitio?- preguntó Mikey mirando serio a la sombra, intentando ocultar su miedo.

-Jejeje, tranquilo niño, eso lo averiguaras en un rato. Humm, puedo oler tu MIEDO- los ojos marrones se agrandaron, y esta vez fueron acompañados de una sonrisa-. Me encanta.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Ohh tranquilo, no pasa nada por que no me tengas miedo ahora- el demonio empezó a girarse y a desaparecer entre la oscuridad-. Yo misma me encargaré de que me supliques clemencia.

-¡Nunca!- gritó Mikey. Los ojos lo volvieron a ver.

-Qué pena, por que yo creo que será al revés. Conozco tu punto débil.- Mikey empezó a temblar. ¿Su punto débil? ¿Se refería a su familia? ¿Acaso estaba...?

"Una persona valiente no es aquella que no tiene miedo, es aquella quese enfrenta al miedo y a sus temores."

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente. Siempre recordaba esas palabras que le hacían tener valor en las situaciones difíciles. No iba a ser un cobarde. Iba a demostrar que no iba a rendirse, que iba a ser valiente.

-Ellos no son tu objetivo. Ese soy yo. No vas a hacer daño a mi familia.- pudo ver cómo los ojos demostraban asombro.

-Eres mejor de lo que esperaba. Me alegro ver que no eres un niño llorón de papá. ASÍ ME DIVERTIRE MÁS.- los ojos empezaron a desaparecer.

-¿¡Quién eres?!- preguntó Mikey.

-No tengo un nombre, pero puedes llamarme...

"Pandora".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halo jóvenes ninjas!

Vale, vale, sí, en el cap anterior prometí cap en una semana, y tardé tres. ¿Por qué tarde tanto?

Primero, el día en que publiqué el capítulo no tuvo que ser ese día, sino el lunes de la semana que viene. Vereis, cuando publico un cap tarda en subirse a Fanfiction y a que salgan las notificaciones, y en mi caso tarda como dos o tres horas en dar el aviso, por lo que mi plan fue subirlo el domingo tarde para que llegara el lunes por la madrugada, pero claro, esta vez, en cambio, le dio la gana de subirse pronto, por lo que la semana siguiente no contaba en el plazo ya que entraría en la semana que publiqué.

Vale, eso justifica la semana pasada, pero, ¿por qué tardé OTRA semana en publicar? Fácil, los estudios.

Esta semana y la pasada tenía básicamente trabajos y exámenes, literalmente estaba llena de ellos, y obviamente para aprovar necesito estudiar y alejarme del teléfono.

Por desgracia hay dos que no funcionaron para aprovar :'^)

Pero bueno, ahora estaré tranquila por al menos dos semanas, y espero poder publicar en mi otra historia principal o hacer otro one-shoot en ese tiempo.

Odio la filosofía y a la profesora :^)

Pos eso es todo, siento mucho la demora, de verdad, pero también tengo pequeñas obligaciones que me obligan a hacer sacrificios.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap y os envío un gran Booyakasha!

Pd: he puesto un pequeño mister-egg en el cap. El primero en averiguarlo y lo diga en los comentarios se gana un one-shoot de lo que él quiera en mi historia de "Simplemente es amor" con el shipp que quiera (si quiere claro). Doy una pista, es un personaje de videojuegos de mi infancia y que me encanta.


	11. Roto

8 años atrás ...

Los días de otoño eran sin duda los favoritos de las pequeñas tortugas, según ellos. El clima que hacía en esa época en las alcantarillas eran ni muy altas ni muy bajas, una temperatura media que los cuatro pequeños de 7 años les era muy agradable, y aprovechaban para jugar por los túneles de la alcantarilla con el permiso de su padre.

Por desgracia ese no era el caso del joven Michelangelo.

Después de estar jugando con sus figuritas de superhéroes y seres mágicos y de pintar durante más de dos horas, se había cansado de jugar él solo, por lo que decidió ir a jugar con sus hermanos. Se levantó del suelo de su habitación impulsándose con sus manos, limpiándose despreocupadamente las manchas de pintura de su rostro y brazos, sonriendo como siempre mientras salía en dirección al salón.

Allí se encontraban Leonardo y Raphael, ambos sentados uno enfrente del otro, mirando cada uno la baraja d cartas que tenían en mano.

-¿Tienes un tres?- preguntó Leo dejando una de las cartas en medio de ambos, mostrando un tres rojo de corazones.

-Paso carta.- dijo el de cinta roja mientras cogía otra carta de un montón.

-¿A qué jugáis?- preguntó el de pecas mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-A nada que te importe enano.- dijo molesto Raphael sin siquiera

mirar a su hermano menor. No le gustaba que Leonardo llevará tanta ventaja en el juego.

-Estamos jugando a las parejas.- le respondió Leo mirando al menor.

-¿Puedo jugar?- preguntó inocentemente el de ojos celestes sonriendo aún más.

-Lo siento Mikey, pero ahora estamos jugando Raph y yo. Cuando terminemos la partida juegas tú también, ¿vale?- le dijo de forma suave el de azul, para después volver su vista a las cartas.

-Pero me aburro- dijo el menor algo enfadado, inflando las mejillas-. Quiero jugar con vosotros.

-¡Que no Mikey!- exclamó ya irritado Raphael, mirando de manera seria al de cinta naranja- Vete a molestar a Donnie o lo que sea.- dijo sin siquiera despegar la vista de sus cartas, volviendo ambos mayores al juego.

Mikey salió del salón molesto, dirigiéndose al "laboratorio" de sus hermano Donatello. Para él, era injusto que no le dejaran jugar con ellos, o que él no pudiera hacer algunas cosas por que "era el pequeño." Técnicamente tenían la misma edad, por lo que los 4 tenían el mismo derecho de jugar a lo que sea y hacer todo por igual, deducía Mikey. No le gustaba sentirse excluido, sentía como si su familia no le gustase pasar tiempo con él, y eso le dolía.

Michelangelo llegó a la puerta de la habitación especial que Splinter había preparado para la tortuga de cinta morada, para que así tuviera un lugar seguro y tranquilo donde el pequeño genio pudiera montar y hacer sus experimentos.

Al entrar al laboratorio casero, vio a su hermano de morado sentado en una silla con ruedines (que había arreglado hace dos semanas) con algunos cojines encima, para así poder llegar a la mesa, reparando un pequeño ordenador que se encontró su padre en la basura unos días atrás.

-Si cambio la placa base, y arreglo los cables que conducen hasta la tarjeta gráfica...- Donatello empezó a manejar con cuidado el ordenador, a la vez que murmuraba algunas cosas, sin darse cuenta del pequeño invitado en su lugar de trabajo.

-Donnie, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- de repente, como si fuera un ninja (bueno, estaba en camino), apareció al lado izquierdo del recién mencionado.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Donatello por la sorpresa de ver a su hermano salir de la nada-¡Mikey, no hagas eso!- soltó enfadado mirando al de pecas.

-Lo siento Donnie- dijo el pequeño apenado, para rápidamente sonreír con alegría a su hermano-¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó el pequeño mirándolo esperanzado.

-Mikey, ahora mismo estoy ocupado. Vete a jugar con los cochecitos que te hice.- le respondió el de morado volviendo a trabajar en su ordenador.

El menor bajo la mirada con tristeza, Donnie también le había dejado de lado. Se quedó ahí, de pie, simplemente mirando al suelo.

-¿Porque no queréis jugar conmigo?- preguntó de repente el pequeño, con una voz suave, pero llena de tristeza y... dolor-¿He hecho algo malo?- esta vez miro a Donnie, mostrando como sus ojos se tornaban de un color cristalino.

Donatello abrió los ojos ante la reacción de su hermano. ¿Porque estaba a punto de llorar? Sin esperar más, se bajó de un salto de la silla, poniéndose justo delante de su hermano.

-Mikey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras, hermanito?- pregunto mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

-Donnie... ¿hice algo malo?- pregunto con voz ronca, dando señal que el llanto estaba a punto de salir.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas esas tonterías?- pregunto Donatello agarrando de los hombros a su hermano.

-Es que... ayer no quisisteis jugar conmigo... yhoy tampoco. ¿Es que ya no queréis jugar... conmigo?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Era cierto que desde hace unos días no habían estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero todo el mundo necesito estar un rato solo, aunque no contaron con una cosa: la sensibilidad de Mikey.

Michelangelo era un niño bastante sensible. Solía tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio. Fueron muchas veces las que el menor de los cuatro acabó llorando por culpa de pequeñas peleas en las que acababa pareciendo un "eres un llorón", "no eres mi hermano", "no te quiero"... la mayoría por parte de Raphael. Esas cosas afectaban, como a cualquier niño, al pequeño corazón de Michelangelo. Todos habían sentido esa sensación alguna vez, pero Michelangelo se lo tomaba de manera muy literal.

Y los tres lo sabían.

Donatello limpió con calma las pequeñas gotas de cristal que están saliendo de los ojos de su hermanito, sonriéndole con calma.

-Mikey, que pasemos tiempo solos, no significa que no te queramos- le dijo de forma tranquila-. Hay veces que no queremos estar en compañía, y es algo normal. Mira, necesito ir a buscar unas piezas en el desagüe del vertedero. ¿Quieres acompañarme?- le pregunto sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Mikey se quedó mirando a su hermano, con una mezcla de duda y sorpresa, pero enseguida volvió a poner esa sonrisa que mostraba alegría, como siempre lo hacía.

-Si, quiero ir contigo.- los dos sonrieron felices.

Después de pedirle a Splinter que les dejaste ir al lugar (gracias a las caritas de cachorro que les puso), ambos hermanos se dirigieron al túnel del alcantarillado que daba directo al vertedero. Los dos sabían muy bien las normas: nada de salir al exterior y salir corriendo a casa si veían u oían alguna señal de humanos.

A pesar de que la temperatura era agradable, había estado lloviendo los últimos días, haciendo que el alcantarillado estuviese con el nivel de agua más alto de lo normal, además de que los túneles estén llenos de charcos de agua. Como era natural, los dos empezaron a saltar por los charcos, Mikey agarrándose del brazo del más alto, dando pequeños saltitos entre charco y charco. Fue un camino de ida y vuelta lleno de risas entre los dos.

Donatello le gustaba la ciencia, trabajar en solitario en su pequeño laboratorio o leer libros de descubrimientos científicos o de historia, o también libros tipo "La cabaña del tío Tom", pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, sobre todo con su hermano menor. Al final siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, alegrarle el día, aunque a veces le sacara de quicio.

-Mikey, ¿te apetece jugar cuando lleguemos a casa?- preguntó Donatello en el camino de vuelta, sujetando unas piezas de ordenador.

-¡Sí!- exclamó feliz el menor dando un salto de alegría- Quiero jugar a los superhéroes.- pidió mirando su hermano.

-Vale, pero yo me pido ser el bueno.- dijo el de morado.

-Yo seré el Centinela de Plata y tú mi ayudante- dijo Mikey sonriendo con alegría-, y juntos derrotaremos al malo que quiere gobernar la ciudad.

-¿Juntos?- sonrío de igual forma Donnie.

-Juntos, como siempre estará nuestra familia.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a reír, y nada más llegaron a la guarida y guardaron las cosas en el laboratorio, empezaron a jugar. Leonardo y Raphael, al ver a los menores jugando, no tardaron mucho en unirse al juego, acabando con los tres héroes Leo, Mikey y Donnie luchando contra el malvado Raphael, el cuál tenía un ejército gigante para poder gobernar toda la ciudad de Nueva York.

Fue una tarde divertida, los cuatro hermanos jugando todos juntos, como hacían siempre.

Splinter no podía estar más orgulloso de sus hijos, el cuál se encontraba en la entrada del Dojo mirando la escena.

-¡Sensei, venga a jugar con nosotros!- gritó Michelangelo alegre al notar a su padre mirándolos. Los otros tres también miraron en dirección a Splinter, sonriendo de igual forma.

-Esta bien hijos míos, solo un rato.- sonrió Splinter acercándose a sus hijos. Después de todo no serían sus niños por siempre, algún día tendrían que crecer, y debía aprovechar esos días en los que aún deseaban pasar tiempo con él.

Pero, aunque pasasen décadas o incluso milenios, seguirían queriéndose mutuamente.

Los cinco seguirían siendo una familia.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Donatello se encontraba caminando por los techos de la ciudad de Nueva York, mirando pensativo al suelo mientras seguía a unos metros más adelante a Leonardo y el resto del grupo.

-Donnie, ¿estás bien?- el nombrado levantó la mirada y se giró a su izquierda, encontrándose con la cara de la pelirroja, mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Eh? Ah sí April, no pasa nada. Solo estaba... pensando- respondió Donatello vagamente, volviendo a mirar al suelo-. Bueno, más bien recordando.- musitó despacio.

-Es por lo de Mikey, ¿cierto?- April vio asentir a su amigo-. Seguro que está bien, estará en el edificio mirando las pizzerías.- dijo intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente y hacer reír a su amigo, pero no lo consiguió.

-April, realmente estoy preocupado por el. Aún recuerdo cuando K-woldemor le... le...- la pelirroja puedo notar como la voz de Donatello temblaba, incluso vio por unos segundos como su cara se ponía pálida- April, desde que salimos a la superficie hemos pasado por momentos duros: cuando Leo se quedó en la nave Kraang, aquella vez que creímos que perdimos a Splinter... las dos veces... Pero, no es lo mismo que, ver ante tus ojos cómo pierdes a alguien, ver que su última mirada, su último aliento, desaparecen, se desvanecen. Realmente pensé que íbamos a perderle, pensé que iba a... No, no puedo dejar quee vuelva a pasar April, no puedo dejar que le pase nada malo, no me lo perdonaría. Mikey me ha ayudado en muchos momentos de mi vida, es mi hermano. Si alguien quiere hacer daño a mi hermano pequeño primero tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver.

Esa última frase la había dicho con precisión, demasiada.

-Donnie, tienes que pensar mejor las cosas. Y si- para sorpresa de Donatello, las palabras de la chica se quedaron colgadas en el aire.

Este levantó la mirada al no escuchar ningún ruido a su alrededor, y vio cómo todos miraban a un punto en específico del edificio, quietos. Confundido miró hacia la esquina del edificio, buscando lo que tanto les había dejado impresionados a todos, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver que, o mejor dicho, quién se encontraba en ese lugar.

-¿Mikey?

El recién nombrado dirigió la mirada a los presentes, mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos azul cielo, mientras estaba de pie justo en el borde del edificio.

Sin sujetarse a nada.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

-Leo, maldita sea, contesta.

-Raphael, ya te he dicho que mantengas la calma. Tu hermano estará ocupado o en una batalla.

-Más le vale, o si no seré yo el que le dé una paliza.- dijo Raphael enfadado mientras guardaba su T-phone, siguiendo el camino de las alcantarillas.

-Aun no me creo que derrotamos a esos demonios tan fácilmente- dijo Fred con sorna, flotando por encima del resto-. Y yo que pensé que nos llevaría tiempo.

-Yo creo que una hora es bastante tiempo.- contestó con sarcasmo Kai ganándose la risa de los presentes.

-Bah, sabes a lo que me refiero.- Joy rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Fred.

-Siempre con lo mismo.

-A quién me recordará.- dijo divertido Raphael mirando hacia arriba.

Mientras los chicos seguían bromeando y riéndose, Splinter iba un poco más adelante que ellos, riendo al ver como su hijo y el resto de los chicos disfrutaban del tiempo de paz que había en ese momento.

Después de todo, aún seguían siendo niños.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Leo y Donnie no daban crédito a lo que veían. ¿Qué hacía su hermano ahí parado en el bordillo? Estaba demasiado cerca del borde, y por la cara que este tenía en su rostro no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Leo, Donnie? ¿Qué... qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó nervioso el de naranja, mirando asustado a los presentes.

-Mikey, hemos venido a buscarte.- dijo Freddy de forma amable, acercándose poco a poco a él.

-No. No, es mentira, eso no es cierto- este dio un paso atrás asustado, haciendo que la mitad de ese pie quedarse colgado del borde-. Y-yo vi cómo... cómo...

-Mikey, tranquilo, somos nosotros- dijo Leo-. Hermano, soy yo, Leonardo. Hemos venido a buscarte y llevarte a un lugar seguro.

-Mentira- esa fría manera en la que lo había dicho les hizo estremecer a todos-. Sé que eso es mentira, sé que...que...

-Mikey -Si esta vez el que habló fue Rev-, venimos a ayudarte, ¿por qué actúas así?

-Pe-pero yo vi... yo vi... no os importo- su voz se volvía ronca, a la vez que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas-. No os importo-, no me queréis. ¡No me queréis!- gritó frustrado a la vez que se agarraba la cabeza, empezado a llorar.

-Hermano, eso no es cierto, es completamente mentira. Nos preocupamos por tí. Saber que-

-¡CÁLLATE DONATELLO!- interrumpió el de naranja, mirandolo fijamente.

Ese grito hizo parar en seco al de morado. No escuchaba al resto intentando convencer a su hermano, ni los gritos y lloros de este, no estaba atento a nada de su alrededor. Cuando su hermano le interrumpió, cuando le miró, vio algo que lo dejó helado. En la mirada de su hermano había algo nuevo en él, algo que a primera vista no supo reconocer, pero algo tenía claro.

-Tú no eres Mikey...- susurró en un tono casi inaudible, mirando fijamente a su "hermano".

-¿Qué dices Donnie?- preguntó Freddy mirándolo, acción que imitaron los demás.

-He dicho... que tú no eres Mikey.- señaló al de naranja.

-Donnie, ¿qué dices?- preguntó confundido el líder.

-Leo, ese no es Mikey. Solo dice nuestros nombres completos cuando está preocupado, no enfadado o estresado- dijo seriamente mirando al de cinta naranja-. Además, su mirada y forma de actuar es... no es él.

Si esas palabras ya les había dejado impresionados, la actitud de Mikey aún más. Este se encontraba parado en el mismo sitio de antes, mirando al suelo, sin ninguna expresión. No emitía ningún ruido, ninguna acción, simplemente estaba quieto.

-¿Mikey?- Rev dio un paso atrás, asustado por la actitud de su amigo.

-...he... he he... jejeje... jajaja... jajajajaja... JAJAJAJAJA- sin previo aviso, Mikey se empezó a reír, pero no era su típica risa llena de alegría, sino una risa llena de locura, agria. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte, a la vez que sube voz se volvía más grave, llegando al extremo de incluso distorsionarla.

Definitivamente, Donatello tenía razón.

Ese no era Mikey.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado en ese lugar, llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en la mitad de esa oscura habitación, simplemente esperando.

-Vamos Mikey, tienes que concentrarte. El miedo es algo pasajero, al igual que esto. Solo concéntrate y...- cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse cómo le habían enseñado su padre y Leonardo.

-¿Aún sigues haciendo eso?- el menor puso una mueca de enfado al escuchar la voz de su capturadora con ese rostro de diversión, aún con los ojos cerrados-. Pensé que serías un chiquillo con poca paciencia.

-Primero, no soy un niño, tengo 15 años, y segundo, sí, tengo muuuuuuucha paciencia.- habló la tortuga con un tono de enfado sin siquiera abrir su mirada para mirarla.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más- río con diversión, poniéndose justo detrás del menor y posando sus manos en sus hombros-. Eres una caja llena de sorpresas- le dijo al lado de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer- Oh, vaya, ¿te doy miedo?- preguntó con burla.

-Me incomodas- dijo Mikey ya abriendo los ojos. No estaba asustado, e iba a demostrar su lado fuerte, sin llantos ni tartamudeos-, es diferente.

-Cierto, ¿Sabes? Antiguamente se pensaba que había seres especiales que se identificaban con marcas especiales.

-¿Marcas especiales?- preguntó el pecoso mirando a la demonio con una mezcla de duda y desconfianza, observando cómo está empezado a andar por la habitación.

-Si, como pelo color de oro, piel prácticamente blanca, pelo largo y rojo como el fuego...- se puso delante suyo- ojos azul claro.- sonrió con maldad. Mikey sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo.

-¿Y eso... a qué viene?- preguntó desconfiado el menor.

-Que esas personas son las que más almas poderosas tienen.

Aunque el menor quisiera mostrar valentía en ese momento, no pudo evitar el empezar a temblar al escuchar esa frase, además de una sonrisa tétrica que se veía en medio de la oscuridad.

Incómodo silencio se hizo presente sin poder hacer nada más que mirarse, tratando de algún modo descifrar algo. El de cinta naranja veía nervioso a esos ojos, temblando lo menos posible y manteniéndose recto, seguro, mostrándose fuerte.

-¿Quieres ver algo interesante?- preguntó al rato la demonio, viendo con una sonrisa algo extraña al chico.

-¿Algo interesante?- aunque sabía que no se podía fiar, su curiosidad esta vez estaba haciendo presente, mirándola con ganas de saber- ¿El qué?

-Ya verás pequeño, te va a gustar mucho.- dijo aún manteniendo su sonrisa, a la vez que una neblina negra los envolvía a ambos.

-Que no soy un niño.- decía mientras inflaba las mejillas molesto.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

La situación en la azotea no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Los chicos se encontraban aún impresionados a aquella "cosa" que se parecía al menor de los Hamato, que aún seguía riendo de aquella manera tan tétrica y macabra.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJA... jajajajaja... jajaja... jaja... ja- poco a poco su risa se fue haciendo cada vez más floja, hasta terminar por cesar- vaya, no pensé que tardaríais tan poco en daros cuenta- levantó la mirada, observando a los presentes, pero ellos, en vez de encontrarse con los ojos azul cielo de la tortuga pecosa, se encontraron con unos enormes y escalofriantes ojos negros con una iris roja, helandoles la sangre-. Qué pena, quería divertirme un rato más.- sonrió con sadismo.

-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó Leonardo desenfundando sus katanas, al igual que Donnie su boō.

-Quien soy no importa, lo que importa es que llegáis demasiado tarde.

-¿Dónde está Mikey?- preguntó esta vez Donatello, mirando de manera seria al impostor.

-Con ella- todos abrieron los ojos-, y desde hace un buen rato- sonrió con maldad-. Vaya, qué ironía, tanto tiempo y esfuerzo para nada, ¿no? De todas formas, la ama Pandora conseguirá llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¿Ama Pandora?- preguntó asombrado Freddy. No había escuchado ese nombre en su vida.

-Si, ama Pandora, por que ella será la causante de todos los males de vuestro mundo- en todo momento tenía en su cara esa sonrisa de maldad, una sonrisa retorcida y alegre al ver el terror impreso en las caras de los chicos-. Todos vuestros intentos son en vano, al final acabará ganando y nosotros dominaremos este sucio y asqueroso mundo.

-¿Entonces por qué lo queréis?- preguntó Rev.

-Mmmm... buena pregunta. ¿Por qué un demonio quiere apoderarse de un planeta tan sucio y perdido como este? Pues por una simple razón. Cuanto más malvado y cruel es el planeta y las personas que lo habitan, más ricas y poderosas son las almas puras y bondadosas, como las vuestras- señaló a los chicos-. Y si encima añadimos ese corazón de oro e inocente de vuestro hermano menor, más fuerte es.

-¿Entonces... también queréis nuestras almas?- preguntó Leonardo desconcertado, ganándose una pequeña carcajada del clon.

-Bueno, estaría bien absorber las vuestras, son muy... peculiares. Pero sin duda la de ese niño de cinta naranja no la habíamos visto en siglos, incluso milenios. Es un alma realmente única.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Tanta información en tan poco tiempo los había pillado desprevenidos.

-Veo que no hay más preguntas- sonrió divertido el clon, girando los ojos a la izquierda-. Bueno, vamos a divertirnos un poco.- dijo sonriendo, sacando sus nunchakus y abalanzándose a ellos.

Fue en la dirección de Donatello.

Pero, algo raro sucedió.

El ninja de cinta morada, en vez de esquivar el ataque como suele hacer o poner delante su arma para bloquear el ataque contrario, se puso recto, firme, empuñando su boō con la punta de su naginata en la dirección en la que venía el clon, todo esto con una mirada de seriedad en sus ojos.

El ruido de algo siendo atravesado sonó, y durante unos segundos un silencio se hizo presente.

El arma del científico había atravesado por completo el caparazón de la tortuga por la zona del estómago. Algunos trozos de caparazón se esparcían por el suelo ensangrentado, era como si el tiempo fuera a cámara lenta.

Justo cuando la naginata de Donatello empezaba atravesarle, hubo unos nuevos espectadores presentes, entre ellos una rata y una tortuga de bandana roja. Sus rostros mostraban sorpresa al ver esa imagen. Cuando decidieron ir a ese lugar al ver que ni Leonardo ni Donatello contestaban, no se esperaban ver esa escena.

Nadie se había movido de su posición, mirando asombrados cómo el cuerpo del clon se quedaba inmóvil, a la par que Donatello. Esperaban escuchar un grito, o insultos, o algo, pero no hacía nada, simplemente miraba al suelo aún sintiendo el arma del ninja de morado atravesando su cuerpo.

-¿Te crees que me arrepiento?- habló Donatello, mirando seriamente al clon, hablando lento y tranquilo, pero de manera fría- Pues no, realmente no. Tú no eres mi hermano.

Nadie se esperaba esa acción de parte de Donatello, el que era posiblemente el más pacífico de los hermanos. El escucharle hablar de esa manera tan fría y hasta cruel le sorprendió a todos, incluido Splinter.

-¿Donnie...?

El nombrado miró a su derecha, abriendo los ojos al ver quién era. Era Mikey.

El verdadero Mikey.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al mismo sitio, encontrándose con algo malo, muy malo.

Michelangelo había presenciado la escena, mirando dolido a su hermano genio mientras lágrimas corrían de sus ojos. ¿Realmente su hermano haría y diría todo eso? ¿Era eso lo que sentía de verdad hacia él?

-M-mikey...- tartamudeo Donatello nervioso. Su cara era de nerviosismo e incredulidad, no se esperaba que su hermanito estuviera ahí, no esperaba que viera eso fuera de contexto. Pero todos abrieron los ojos al ver algo negó detrás del menor, una especie de neblina negra, para después ver unos aterradores ojos marrones, junto con una escalofriante sonrisa-. ¡Mikey espera!- gritó Donatello corriendo hacia él, soltando su arma dejándola caer al suelo junto con el clon, el cuál reía con sorna. Estiró su mano para coger al pecoso, pero a tan solo unos centímetros suyo, una mano negra se apoyó el en hombro del menor, desapareciendo de su vista. Donatello se quedó ahí, estático, donde hace unos segundos estaba Michelangelo.

-Lo ha visto...- dijo Casey sin creérselo, al igual que todos los presentes.

-Esa maldita.- habló Raphael con ira entre dientes, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Todos se sentían así, impotentes.

Donatello, sin decir nada, salió corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose entre los techos de NY.

-¡Donnie/ Donatello!- gritó su familia preocupada, pero fue en vano. Simplemente vieron cómo el genio se alejaba corriendo.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Michelangelo volvió a aparecer en el espacio negro, acompañado de la presencia de la demonio a su lado. Aún seguía igual, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla, aún recordando eso.

Sus piernas temblaron, hasta el punto que no pudo soportar su propio peso, arrodillándose en el suelo. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, mirando a la nada aún sin reaccionar.

-N-no puede ser... Donnie... Donnie... n-no es verdad, e-es menti-tira. Él nunca... n-nunca...

-¿Nunca te atacaría para defenderse? ¿Nunca te dañaría de gravedad con tal de salvar su propia vida?- contestó la demonio divertida a un lado del menor- Vamo Michelangelo, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas?

-E-es una mentira t-tuya...- murmuró el menor temblando, negando con la cabeza con fuerza-. Tú lo has... has...

-No ha sido una ilusión mía- dijo sonriendo, acercándose al rostro de Mikey- por una simple razón. Mis poderes no funcionan con personas como tú.

-¿Q-que quieres... decir?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Mis poderes no funcionan con gente con un alma como la tuya, se anula- sonrió al ver el rostro de la tortuga. Estaba destrozado-. ¿Ahora me crees? Nunca has sido nada para tus hermanos, no eres nada. Te matarían a la primera oportunidad de salvar su vida. Tú mismo has visto cómo tu hermano te apuñalan, te decía a la cara que no eras su hermano- se acercó a su oído-. Viste que te odiaban.- susurró despacio.

Mikey no podía más. Tenía razón, tenía mucha razón. No le querían, no le apreciaban. No le querían en la familia.

Su mente dejó de funcionar, haciendo que no fuera consciente de nada a su alrededor. La demonio, al ver eso, sonrió con satisfacción, desapareciendo del lugar.

Michelangelo no se movió de su posición, se sentía roto, dañado. Le dolía el corazón y casi no podía respirar. Grandes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, empezando a llorar con fuerza abrazándose a sí mismo, apoyando su frente en el suelo.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

-Bueno, esto ha salido incluso mejor- dijo Pandora contenta entrando a la sala de la esfera, donde dos demonios más la esperaban-. Esto sin duda le ha dañado más que ver la muerte de alguien. Al final tenía razón.

-¿De quién habla, ama?- preguntó el pequeño demonio que siempre la acompañaba.

-Nuestro aliado. Tenía razón, hacer que él creara una ilusión que pareciera el desprecio de su familia le ha marcado fuerte. Ese era su mayor miedo.

-¿Su mayor miedo?

-Si- sonrió la demonio-. Realmente es un chico puro e inocente por ese mismo miedo. No es ese tal Shredder o esos mutantes ardillas- dijo acordándose de la investigación que hizo su pequeño "comodín" de esas tortugas-, sino algo realmente noble.

-¿Y ese miedo es...?

-A que su familia le odie- dijo sonriendo-. Eso es algo que pocas veces se ve. Y ahora, su mayor miedo se hizo realidad.

Al decir esas palabras, Pandora empezó a reír. Una risa maniática y demente sonó por todo el lugar.

-Ahora, he completado mi plan principal. Ahora puedo divertirme un poco.

Dicho eso, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuentan las leyendas que, hace mucho tiempo, existía una escritora en FanFiction aficionada a las tortugas ninjas y a lo sobrenatural. Esta tenía libros escribiendo, con gente que le agradecía y comentaba. Pero, un día, desapareció.

Durante meses no se supo de su existencia, dudando si aún seguía viva, esperando que, algún día, regresara para terminar sus historias pendientes y empezar historias nuevas.

La leyenda decía que, cuando los planetas se alinearan y la Luna fuese blanca, la escritora reviviria de sus cenizas y comenzaría su reinado, dominando todo FanFiction y, después, el mundo!

Ok ya paro con la tontería.

Halo jóvenes ninjas! ¿Qué tal?

Uff, ha pasado tiempo, no? Creo que más de medio año xP

Sí, me morí un poco debido a unos problemas que tuve a principio de año, y os ahorraré la biblia explicando eso, simplemente diré que se han "acabado" y por fin podré estar más tiempo aquí.

Realmente siento mucho el estar tanto tiempo desaparecida, y para intentar recompensarlo he hecho este capítulo largo (o al menos lo he intentado), y algo más intenso.

Además, tomaroslo como un regalo de mi parte. Hoy estoy a solo un año de ser mayor de edad, y creo que sería lo mejor regalar algo en el día de mi cumpleaños.

Gracias a todos los que aún leen esto (si es que aún hay alguien leyendo esto), intentaré no quedarme mucho en hiatus.

Nada más que decir, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un techo de NY, una figura se encontraba sentado en cuclillas, abrazando sus piernas mirando hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche. Donatello llevaba ahí un buen rato, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-¿Ha... ha sido mi culpa?- se preguntó a sí mismo el genio, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

-Pues claro que ha sido culpa tuya- una voz a su lado le habló, reconociéndola al instante. Pandora se puso al lado de la tortuga, sonriendo con alegría y burla-, fuiste tú el que le hizo ver esa imagen y escuchar esas palabras horribles que le rompió el corazón- su sonrisa aumentó más al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Donatello haciéndose más presente-. Pero mira el lado bueno, me has ahorrado el trabajo, y la vida de algún miembro de tu familia haciendo realidad su mayor miedo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Donatello se giró para verla extrañado.

-Veras Donatello, todo el mundo tiene miedos profundos. Tu hermano menor ser odiado por su familia, Leonardo fallar a su familia y que esta se haga daño por su culpa, vuestro padre perderos, y tú ahora mismo temes perder a tu hermanito- dijo con un eje de diversión-. El haber hecho eso con ese clon ha hecho realidad su mayor temor, y lo mejor de todo es que lo hiciste sin saberlo. Jajajajaja.

Donatello miró al suelo, sintiéndose aún más culpable.

-Pero venga, no te desanimes, todos vais a sufrir- dijo tranquila agarrando los hombros del ninja morado-. Y cuando tu hermano ya esté completamente roto- se acercó al oído del genio, susurrando-, tú serás el siguiente.


End file.
